Viva La Vida
by Chiiharu
Summary: Our love is so painful that your kiss may kill me; so kiss me now so I can die happily. Love is life. Life is love. And I want us to spend our lives together. 100 Pairing Theme Challenge, Genesis/OC.
1. Holding Hands

**A/N:** Hi, guys! It's me again, crawling back to this fandom begging for forgiveness for being gone for so long. Hey, have you ever stopped and thought to yourself, "Man. What would a straight Genesis be written like?" Look no further, for these 100-themes are going to have all the straight Genesis you can handle. This is going to take place before Crisis Core and during Crisis Core. We're not going to go into VII, because... Yeah. XD

You guys know why.

Other people will be in this too, like Angeal, Zack, Sephiroth... Having a good time. This is a 100-theme pairing challenge, so it's going to be focused on Genesis and the OC, who is named Mireya. Genesis/Mireya. And the wonder girl Sharada, who is my sister, decided to call the pairing name Minesis. XD

Anyway, I wrote this to Angels and Airwaves "Breathe", which the proceeding line comes from.

* * *

_A blue-black shade of love, sent from above. My hands are tied, two worlds alone, and this I know._

* * *

**I.) Holding Hands**

It was my job to make sure that First Class SOLDIER made it back to Shinra HQ on time. They could have sent a Turk to do that. But no, I had to do everything because I was Mireya. I wasn't even a Turk yet—I was_ still_ a Junior Turk. You know whose fault I think this was? Reno. He liked making me mad and insinuated that I liked _Mr. First Class Genesis._ That I actually had a soft spot for _Mr. Crimson_. That I liked it when he told me random lines of LOVELESS. Reno, that jerkwad. It was really cold outside too, and everything had snow on it. How I _hated_ snow. Back home—since I was the only child—my mom used to make me go outside and shovel since my dad was with Shinra and all, trying to be a SOLDIER.

He writes me cards all the time, but he didn't really care whether I made it to a full-fledged Turk or not. But that isn't the point! The point was that dating men made you look like you couldn't stand on your own two feet! Dating anyone made you weak, and I didn't want to be weak! Who wants to look weak? Not me. Not Mireya! As far as I was concerned, all SOLDIERs were monsters.

Yeah, that's right, you heard me.

Did I stutter? Monsters! And they were all dirty cheaters, too! They carried around cellphones and used Mako enhancements to get around! Whatever happened to working hard to get what you want? Because my dad just left my mom and I to become some SOLDIER, I didn't like him too much. I hated Third Class SOLDIERs, Second Class SOLDIERs, but more than anything, I hated First Class SOLDIERs! They thought they were so much better than everyone else, and I hated Genesis Rhapsodos!

I hated the way he _walked._

I hated the way he _talked._

I hated the way he acted like he knew everything, and I hated the way he always said complicated things. I hated the way he tried to sound smart with his words, and I hated the fact that he couldn't walk his ass to Shira HQ by _himself!_ I wasn't his damn escort; I wasn't someone he could have just used. I bet he was under the impression that I owed him his life because he saved mine. I snorted. I didn't need his help.

I didn't need anyone's help!

What did I look like? Some helpless chick? I could fight by myself! Do you know how frustrating it is hearing about Genesis each and every day? I'm a part of the Study Group, and all we do is talk about Genesis. Unfortunately, I know way too much about the guy. I would quit, but someday, I want to be a writer. That's much different than a poet. And being on the Study Group looks good on anyone's record. I looked at Genesis and rolled my eyes. Everything about him was a lie. Everything about him was artificially made. He must have hated wearing that same red coat everyday. I bet Shinra made him do it since people payed big money to see him.

But you know what was the fakest thing about Genesis?!

Oh yeah, it was his stupid earring! Gaia, why did he only wear one earring?! And it jangled all the time... And that smirk he was always wearing. It made me sick. I could see Shinra HQ up ahead, and I couldn't believe that we had walked a couple of miles without sustaining a real conversation!

Yes!

I think I started smiling from joy. Genesis walked a little bit in front of me, so I failed to see why he needed me.

But why wasn't Genesis talking? That was weird of him, usually he'd say something. Anything. I hid my face underneath my scarf and poked him with my gloved-hand. "Genesis, are you okay?" I asked. I didn't really care if Genesis was feeling okay or not, honestly! He just kept walking like the jerk he was, not even acknowledging me. Great, there was something wrong with him. "Genesis?" I said once more, standing in one place. He just kept walking... And that made me mad. Did he not see me behind him?! It was really cold outside and I didn't have time for his SOLDIER mood-swings!

I stomped my foot on the ground, listening to the sound of his earring jangling. Damn jangling earring. "Genesis! Get back here now!" And he still didn't listen to me!!! He was getting too far away from me, so I decided to run after him. Next thing I knew, I saw the sky and I fell down _backwards_. Damn Genesis! He made me slip and fall! I started rubbing my head, and I tried to get back up, but I only ended up falling again. This time I fell on my butt. "Gah, I hate this stupid thing!! I hate ice, and I hate the cold, and I hate SOLDIER and—_kyaahaaaaa!_" My whole face turned red, and when I looked up, I saw Genesis smirking at me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up on my feet. And he wouldn't let go of my hand! Dammit, who the hell did he thinking he was?!

"My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains," he began, smirking playfully. "You never told me that you did not know how to walk on ice, Love. The Goddess shines down on those who don't suppress their emotions, but you hide them well, Mireya. The Goddess has her bow ready; her gaze locked on you." I wasn't in the mood for Genesis' bullshit. I scowled and snatched my hand away from his.

"Shut up, Genesis. Just keep walking and pretend like you never saw me fall. Gaia knows you're not going to let me live it down." I tried walking again, but I fell. I couldn't believe this! Was it the type of boots I had on that was limiting my ability to walk straight? But I was wearing the standard Turk uniform!

… I got it!

This was all Genesis' fault! Everything was always his fault! I was hoping that I would land on the ground again, but Genesis caught me by my arm with his left hand. With his free hand, he got some of his brown hair out of his bright, blue eyes. He pulled me up again and I rolled my eyes at his facial expression.

I bet he thought he was so damn smart! "Let go of me, Shakespeare Boy. Go home and read your little LOVELESS poem."

"Love, LOVELESS is a _love story_," he said with an air of superiority. I wanted to punch him in the _face_, but we kept walking. And he was still holding my hand! Where did he get off?!

"I don't care what it is, Genesis. Love story, piece of hot crap, however you want to say it, it sucks and you shouldn't say things to me that I don't understand!"

"There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess—" Genesis waved his free hand across the air, his irritating earring jangling with every move he made. "Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds—"

"Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul, pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh..." I said, looking ahead of us. We were right in front of the steps that led into Shinra HQ. He glanced at me, his blue Mako eyes piercing into my eyes. Oh Gaia, Genesis was beautiful, but there was no way I was going to tell him that! I started blushing like mad, and he held on to my hand until I couldn't stretch my arm out anymore. He walked up the steps and didn't even say anything to me!

"Aren't you going to say something, Genesis?!" I huffed, rubbing my cold hands together. He turned around and smirked at me. He was always smirking at me.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." He bowed dramatically, and then he went inside of the building.

Great.

I looked down at my hands and smiled.

The sneaky bastard got away with my glove.


	2. Angry Face

**A/N:** Would you guys beileve me if I told you I've had like the worst week in ages? Because I have. But I was writing this in World History while looking at my super sexy World History teacher. XD;;; And I'm like, man, he needs to come over here instead of sitting all the way over on the other side of the classroom so far away from me.

But no, on a serious note--bad week. And I fear it will only get worse.

I have a bad headache now, too. But I bring you the second one of these _things._ Ah, and check out** Foo Fighter's "Everlong",** see? XD

* * *

_And I wonder... When I sing along with you, if everything could ever feel this real forever. If anything could ever be this good again. The only thing I'll ever ask of you... You've got to promise not to stop when I say when, she sang..._

* * *

**II.) Angry Face**

"I have absolutely had it with you, Rhapsodos!" I yelled, slamming my fist into the coffee-table, looking at him stand up and seeming like he never did anything wrong.

"Why Love, what has got you so upset?" he said playfully, throwing his hands out to his sides and blinking dramatically. I scowled, glancing at him from the corner of my eyes. I take my "one" break a day to spend it with Genesis. I'm a Turk, we only get one break a day. A _fifty-minute_ break and I chose to spend it with _him_, even though I _hate him_ and he shows up thirty-minutes late?!

"You know, Shakespeare Boy, I've been sitting in this lounge for about a half-an-hour, hoping that you'd show up and you're not even sorry about me almost crying because I thought you stood me up and I've had a long day at work..." I looked miserable, and I really did _want_ to cry, but not in front of Genesis. I wish he wouldn't have came today so I could cry my eyes out, but he's always messing things up.

"But Love, you could have just called me." His earring jangled once again, making me frown. I was so tired of his bull today!! I pointed a finger at him and he just grinned at me. All sarcastic like. Everyone in the lobby started to look at us. Nosy bastards, they should mind their own business! He flashed his cellphone at me, like he thought I had one myself!

"I'm not a fat-headed idiot like you, I'm a Turk! I don't have a cellphone!"

"If you were that concerned about me, Love, then you should have come looking for me. The wandering soul knows no rest..." Was he trying to insinuate that I cared about him enough to run around in this place_ looking_ for him?! And he still didn't see me—he just stood their like a jerk! Did he not see that he was making me angry?

"You're my best friend, okay, Genesis?! You wanted me to say it?! There, I did! What more do you want from me?!" Now I was pissed off. "I just wanted to see you! I spent all of that time trying to fit my lunch break with yours, keep in mind that I work 24/7—"

"So do I, Love. The Goddess shows the wondering soul no rest, Love." Genesis just kept making motions with his fingers and his crimson-colored gloves kept stretching and making those annoying sounds. It got on my nerves.

"Stop that LOVELESS stuff!"

Genesis smiled some more and added in more hand motions. "The Gift of the Goddess—" I don't know what happened, but I wanted Genesis to get away from me. I was sure I wanted to at least push him, but he grabbed both of my wrists before I could even process actually hitting him. It's like he read my mind... A tear rolled out of my right eye and I still didn't understand why he was holding my wrists like he was a freaking madman! I could feel his breath on my lips—he was so close to me and thrust my hands to my sides. I mean, seriously, I bet he thought he was _real_ intimidating with his face only three-inches away from mine.

"Let go of me, Genesis. You're going to get enough of grabbing me when you're not suppose to! Who the hell do you think you even are?!" I was making a huge scene, but he deserved it! I wondered what the people thought of their first class SOLDIER now! That's right, he wasn't as civilized as the whole world wanted to see him as. This wasn't funny. Did I look like I was amused? Not in the slightest. "I can'tst_an_d you, Genesis. I hate you _so_ much_!!!_ I just want you to die already!"

"Mireya, dear. Love..."

"Get out of my face! I should have never met you in the first place!" I tried to get him to let go of me, but his grip only tightened. Stupid Mako enhancements! After that, my whole body went weak—my arms felt like spaghetti and my heart started beating really fast. Genesis had kissed me passionately, and it wasn't sloppy either. He was practiced in this sort of thing—oh Gaia, wait a second! I wasn't grasping everything that was happening! He just took my breath away—causing my legs to buckle and we both fell on the couch... In the lobby, mind you, lost in our kiss. We separated after he swirled his tongue around the roof of my mouth. I was blushing like the sun this time around, blinking—but really, really confused.

A-anyway, he collected himself, straightening out his coat and bowed down in front of me again. Just—argh, why did he...? He drew his rapier and swung it to his side. After that, he started walking down the hallway. And I'm sitting here, trying to form words while I sit up. "Genesis Rhapsodos! Get back here now!!!" I exclaimed, slamming my fists into the couch like I-don't-know-what. And he just turns around and smirks at me, making me blush even harder. Bastard! Playing with my emotions like this!

"You better hurry, Mireya. You are going to be late, Love."

"Holy—!" I exclaimed, trying to get up and straighten myself out. Then Genesis thought I was pretty amusing because I heard him let out a high-and-mighty chuckle before he walked out of the building. So now I was running through this building—trying to find the backwards exit—err—back-way exit. He did that on purpose.

But of course, I let off a slight smile while I'm trying to find Reno and Rude to give them my briefing reports. "Bye, Genesis..." I whisper. And for some stupid reason, I couldn't get the taste of Genesis out of my mouth.

Maybe he should come to his lunch breaks late more often...


	3. Family

**A/N:** Thanks for all of you guys' awesome reviews. XD I love hearing what you have to say, so if you don't mind dropping in a comment, that's always nice and it makes my day. Okay, so here's the deal with theme number three. At first, I started writing for "Meet The Parents", but I started talking about Gongaga. And, well, things didn't go to hot and I started remembering what happened at the end of Crisis Core.

Needless to say, I ended up bawling and I messed up the narration big time because I was crying so hard. So then I realized that I just could not keep writing that, so I moved to family. You know what's ironic? I'm doing the "Family" theme for my KH theme story as we speak.

This one... I would really appreciate feedback too. A lot. It was hard. Well, what can I say? I was crying to **Crisis Core's "The Price of Freedom"**, but I just stuck in **Circa Survive's "Your Friends Are Gone".**

* * *

_All your friends are gone. Nobody hears you. All your friends were wrong. Nobody cares. Nobody cares._

* * *

**III.) Family**

Her crystal tears hit the ground one after another and she begins sobbing. Never in her life has she wanted to release all of her emotions, and she hates herself for having to receive the information while she is working. She could have been there. She could have been there and she could have prevented everything. She hits the ground with her fists over and over again, her whole body shaking, realizing the fact that there is nothing she can do to save her sister, the one person that she might have despised the most in her life.

Her blonde hair falls on the floor as she tries to hide her face. She knows that she cannot hide her face, for the pain she feels inside of her is all too much for her to handle, especially alone. Genesis walks in, seeing the blue-eyed Turk in complete shambles. Mireya's mother is crying just as hard as the other SOLDIERs escort her out of her home. Laying in front of the broken Turk is her little sister—the ginger-haired girl who makes a living writing poetry.

"Wha—what the hell—just—" She cannot get words out of her mouth. She chokes on her tears, coughing every single time she tries to force a sentence out of her mouth. "Why here—? Why now? Please, Gaia, don't take her!" Mireya just cannot understand. Gongaga is a peaceful place, so how did monsters break into her mother's home? Genesis has just come back from defeating what is left of the monsters that took her sister's life. His hair is oily from fighting so strenuously. He knows that he could have taken out the monsters with less effort, but just the sight of seeing Mireya in pain makes him try a lot harder than what is needed to be of him.

He walks closer to her and she begins crying even harder, not caring if Genesis is behind her or not. "If she would—if she—called—sooner..." She struggles with trying to form words. If only her mother would have called for help sooner, then her sister would have still been there, annoying Mireya, just like the old days. Mireya knows that she has to stop looking at her sister's dead, mangled body, but she cannot take her eyes away. She knows that this has happened to many people all over the world; that people lose part of their families everyday—but she never predicts that it would happen to her.

"She had done a lot of things, but nothing to deserve dying like this!" She looks out of the open window, staring at the sky. There is not a cloud in sight. Her eyes tear up even more so as she stands up. Completely broken by grief and sorrow, she almost falls towards the ground, Genesis more than ready to catch her if she falls. She catches herself and balls up her fists, closing her eyes as hard as she can. Her Turk uniform is blotched heavily with her sister's blood. "Why Gaia, why did you take Chinree away from me?!" she shouts, coming into terms that she is not going to get an answer.

Genesis has seen crying before. He has seen melancholia. He has seen depression and he has seen someone being trapped within darkness.

But not like this.

Never like this.

And never involving someone that he holds dear to him. He almost does not know how to react to her sudden outbreak of bawling her eyes out. Knowing her, she probably does not want him anywhere near her. And he is right, it is causing her pain just _sensing_ Genesis near her, witnessing that she is not the strong woman she has made herself out to be. Turks are not suppose to show emotion. Turks are suppose to be strong individuals with hearts of steel—not even letting the closest death effect them. If one of them dies, the rest of them have to carry out the mission, no matter what the cost is. Mireya can be demoted for such an outburst of emotion, and she knows this. She does not care.

Even though she knows she should not be thinking about it—she sincerely starts to hope that Genesis will not make fun of her tears. As they put a white blanket over her sister's face, she starts to sob louder than ever. Genesis, being the chivalrous man that he is, steps forward and places his hand on her shoulder, only to have it shrugged off. "What do you want from me, Genesis?!" she sobs, trying to wipe away her tears with the palms of both of her hands. "Are you going to—laugh at me?" she choked.

"It is time to go, Love," he says hesitantly, knowing that the Turk in front of him will never leave her sister's side. "Once the house is evacuated and checked for any more fiends, there will be nothing more to fear. Please, Love, stop crying and come with me back to Shinra. The Goddess—" She snaps at the mention of "The Goddess". She turns around and prods Genesis' chest with her index-finger at the phrase _"The Goddess"._ She has lost all hope. She feels hopeless. And as the time passes, she feels like she can no longer stand to be left alive in this world while her sister is dead.

She is the one fighting dangerous things.

Chinree simply sits at home and tries to write things as good as LOVELESS, and this is how she is rewarded? Taken aback, the First Class SOLDIER only looks at what Mireya is doing. "The Goddess?! The freakin' Goddess! _There is no Goddess! There is no Minerva!!!" _Her words wound Genesis like a blade cutting through soft butter. He gazes into her hazy, blue clouded eyes in wonderment. Not being able to stand up, she leans into his chest, pounding her fist into it. _"There's no such thing as Minerva! There's no such thing as a Goddess!"_ she repeats, over and over again. He drops his rapier, confused about what it is that he should do. He forgets everything he has ever known about LOVELESS—about The Goddess—and wraps his arms slowly around the sobbing Turk. "If she was real, she would have stopped this from happening! Oh, Gaia, please..." Yes, he forgets about everything he knows—even for a moment for her. She is what keeps him fighting each and everyday, for he believes that there is a Goddess out there that has blessed him with the opportunity of meeting Mireya.

And if he cannot hold it in his hands, then it is not real.

He sees her in desperate need of companionship, and he is there to quench her thirst of it.

She guides him to bliss, her gift everlasting.

As one member of her family leaves, another one enters.


	4. Fat Bottomed Girls

**A/N:** Guys. You guys do not know how sleepy I am right now. XD And well, you've seen my poll right? On who is better for Mireya, Genesis or Rox? Well, most of you go "Well, who the heck is Rox?" You're about to meet him, mm'kay. To give you guys a brief overview—and replenish your minds, make you remember some stuff you may have forgotten—he is a Third Class SOLDIER that had his eyes on Mireya before Genesis came into the picture.

Don't worry, he's really funny. :P

Thanks to all my lovely reviews and favers and stuff like that. And The One and Only- Joey A.M has a story called 500 Days Of Genesis. XD

Go read it, guys. It's like my **"Our World Is Grey"** remember that? XD Because I do~

Anyway, yes um, **"Maps" by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs**, guys. XD

* * *

_Wait! They don't love you like I love you; wait! They don't love you like I love you; Ma-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aps..._

* * *

**IV.) Fat Bottomed Girls**

The blond Turk walks beside the Third Class SOLDIER, his blonde, spikey hair cascading down his back in layers of pointy gatherings of hair. He is taller than her, overshadowing the woman. She does not have her Turk uniform on—and in all actuality—she is on her day off. She is wearing a pink dress that stops above her knees, the same dress she wore to the LOVELESS premiere in which she met Rox. The dress is strapless with black lace decorating it. She wears a sash around her waist which provides her with a train that falls around her legs.

On her arm is her mesh-glove, just in case the two get any random battles while walking through the park catching up. If need be, she can call Trick in a heartbeat. That bird has always stood by her side.

Mireya's eyelids droop down and she is exhausted, barely able to move. It is night time, the stars twinkling ever slowly. She does not know if she can take another step forward. "Rox, I'm tired..." she utters, blinking two times. She wants badly to spend her day with Genesis, but he has other plans concerning Shinra work. She does not mind—distracting Genesis from his work is the last thing she wants to do, and Rox is only a Third Class SOLDIER, so he does not have that many missions to begin with.

She just feels like she needs someone to keep her company, and Rox is more than happy to fill the empty void in her heart. He smirks at her, which is something she has grown use to. "You want me to_ carry_ you, Turk?" he says playfully, doing his traditional grin. She rolls her eyes. If ever there was a cocky Third Class SOLDIER... Completely drained of her energy, Mireya stomps her foot as weakly as she can.

"Stop kidding around, Rox," she moans, just wanting to go home. Rox, on the other hand, took that a different way. "My feet hurt, and can you just _please_ walk me home?" He sees his chance and he takes it. Just from the way that she slurs her words, he can tell she is way too tired to even notice if he makes advances on her, which he does anyway, whether she is sleepy or not. He smiles a toothy grin.

"So you want me to _just take you now_, huh?" She knows that his mind is still very much in the wrong, but she is so tired that she does not want to fight it. She slumps over in defeat, not once denying that she needs Rox to take her home.

"Gaia, kill me now, I think my ankle is broken..." She sounds miserable as Rox prepares to sweep her off her feet. His bright, Mako-infused eyes gleam in the moonlight, making Mireya let out a small 'eep'. Blushing, she steps away from him, almost remedied of her sleepy trance. "I want to ride on your back, Rox! Y-yeah, that's it!" She notices that she is talking way too fast by the way his smirk widens at her. "I'm sorry, I can't—" She looks for words to say, but is utterly tired and defeated. "Please Rox, take me home?"

"Say it like you mean it, Turk," he coos. Mireya narrows her eyes.

"My foot may be broken, not my brain," she hisses. He smiles. He has had his fun. He is not a bad guy and would not want to take advantage of the only girl who makes him smile. As Mireya props herself on top of Rox's back, he cannot help but think what makes Genesis so right for her. He is happy for her, but he would be even happy if she was with him instead of the First Class SOLDIER. Rox starts walking, making sure Mireya dose not fall. Eventually, the female fighter lays her head on top of his, dozing off.

_The two are not an official couple,_ he thinks. He still has some time to prove to her that he is the better match. He did meet her first, after all.

And he is walking.

And walking.

And walking down this road, and all of a sudden he starts to feel something fleshy underneath his fingers. His smile instantly fades away into a frown. He does not want to believe it, but he is actually grabbing her backside while she is sleep—possibly drooling on top of his head. A part of him wants to shout for joy, but this scares him. What if she woke up and found out?

His nose starts bleeding from such a thought, and he is saddened that he cannot stop the profuse, red liquid falling from his nose. What if Genesis comes out of nowhere?

A tear rolls down his face as he thinks of the worst case scenarios, his nose bleeding even harder.

_Why_ is he such a hopeless romantic?


	5. Smiley Face

**A/N:** Okay guys. I've had the worst month in years, man. But I'm still going to keep writing and all of that good stuff, even though I have to work on a gift-fic I'm writing someone for their birthday that was like... A week ago? I'm horrible, aren't I? All I want is a decent grade in English, I swear. But my teacher is such a bitch. I mean, seriously. Well, at least I was able to write this today in AP Computers. With every passing day that goes on, I just feel more...

Incapable of doing things.

Gah, it's a really horrible feeling.

I guess I dedicate this update to Angelo, my boyfriend, because he is really the only one who keeps me smiling when I'm really feeling down. And I really do love him. XD I was writing this with him in mind. Call me mushy if you want to, but the song I used for this chapter is** Cartel's "Come With Me"**, because last night Angelo sung me it. XD

* * *

_Is this real, is this insanity? Is it fate or is it clarity? Am I on the way down... Is this the same thing twice? Oh, this feels so nice..._

* * *

**V.) Smiley Face**

"She falls to him and belongs to him, and he stays with her in sickness, and in health," Genesis said, reading from his LOVELESS book. I snorted a little, trying to tie up my boot. It was times like these that I really didn't like him. I was trying to concentrate and look presentable in front of Tseng. Someday, I wanted to become a full-fledged Turk, but obviously Genesis didn't care too much about that! He didn't care about anything I did! All he was interested in was that stupid LOVELESS book!

I gritted my teeth, lacing up my boot. I glanced at him through the corner of my eyes and he was looking at me with his sexy smirk. Gah, oh how I hated Genesis. Damn it, I really_ hated_ Genesis. I kept messing up my laces and just gasping in irritation. I couldn't tie up my boot either?! And Genesis kept reading lines from that stupid book—that play. "The two are intertwined together through a strong faith, not once failing victim to the world's deadly disease..." You know what, Genesis? I did not_ care_ about the fucking Goddess and the stuff that she likes to do! My face was getting redder and redder.

I adjusted my footing, putting my foot on top of the table. Genesis closed his book all of a sudden, looking at me through his pools of bright-blue sapphire. Oh Gaia... "Something wrong, Love?" It took him that long to figure out that something was wrong with me? Of course something was wrong with me! I couldn't tie my freaking boot and he was just standing there like he didn't see me struggling! You know, he was doing this on purpose, wasn't he? He was being an ass on purpose because he loved to see me suffer, right? Sadistic bastard!

"No, I don't need any help from you, Genesis!" I kept struggling with my shoelace, my face getting even redder from frustration. I tied the other one just fine! What gives?! "No, I'm fine. I just keep messing up on purpose and my head keeps hurting for no apparent reason and my stomach feels so empty like there is something eating all of my insides because it wants to, not because that's its job..." I was just babbling now, I couldn't lie, but maybe Genesis had gotten the hint.

_I wanted him to leave me the hell alone!_

I didn't need his help, and I didn't need no one else's help!

The First Class SOLDIER started walking towards me, which made me frown. I didn't want him anywhere near me. "Gah, you really just want to kill my day, right? _I hate you!"_ He smiled playfully at me, brushing some of his brown hair out of his eyes.

"Love, you do not know how much it tickles me when you say that you hate me," he said, smirking some more. I didn't care what he thought of it! I just wanted him to get away from me because obviously he didn't really care too much about me.

I just wanted him to get away.

I gritted my teeth at him as he teasingly pushed me on the couch, sitting next to me and putting my leg across his lap. I folded my arms at him and frowned. He grabbed one of my shoelaces and looked at me, smirking. "Love, I cannot wrap my head around the fact that you cannot tie your shoes... Such a thing is elementary." Elementary my ass! "How were you tying your boots up before?"

"I never learned the regular way, if you must know, Ass-hat," I said, my frown stuck on my face. "I learned the bunny-ear way, and it works every time.. Until now, Genesis." And it was true! All you had to do was tie two loops together! I didn't understand how the hell people actually tied their shoes the right way! If you had to ask me what the bunny-ear way is... I'd say it's the retarded way of tying shoes. Retarded, but really effective!

… What?

I had only gotten my shoes tied the right way one time when I was little and that was... When a guy tied my shoelaces... I glanced at Genesis, seeing him take his precious time tying my boot. He still held one of my laces in his SOLDIER fingers, and I grabbed my other lace. "I—I changed my mind, Genesis! I can tie my own damn shoe, okay?!" He cocked an eyebrow at me—a beautiful, brown eyebrow... Dammit, that sadist. He knew how he was making me feel, all conflicted with my emotions and inner-thoughts and whatnot!

"Why the change of heart, Love?"

"I—I," I began, choking on my words, "want to learn now to tie my shoes myself!" I lied. I totally lied and he could tell I was lying. The truth was that he was bothering me. My stomach felt so empty, I—I... I started freaking out because he was holding my shoelaces! He would have been the second guy since I was four to tie them up for me, and back then... Back... My teacher said that we would have gotten married one day. I hadn't seen the guy since I graduated from elementary school. I didn't want Genesis to walk away from me...

"What is with the long face, Mireya dear?" Genesis took my lace out of my hand. It slipped out from in between my fingers. He took it so easily... And then he tied my shoe just as fast as I could stand up. But I didn't have the strength to stand up or move. What was he doing to me? Oh dear Gaia... "Smile, your apprehensions have been thwarted by my shoe-lacing capabilities," he cooed, lightheartedly smirking again. He stood up, his crimson coat falling behind him. I nodded my head weakly and stood up too.

And I don't know why I did it, but I hugged him, burying my head into his chest. He didn't know how to take that and he had his arms out to his sides. I was inhaling his smell, hoping to never forget it. "Genesis?" I said, looking up into his eyes. Then I smiled, only having the strength to whisper one last thing to him.

"Please, never leave me."


	6. Angel

**A/N:** You guys get another free update.

… Happy day? I really don't like this theme or the next one I have written up. :/ Anyway, here's **Angels and Airwaves's "The Gift". **

* * *

_And now, I'll stop the storm if it rains, I'll light a path far from here. I'll make your fear melt away, and the world we know disappear._

* * *

**VI.) Angel**

Mireya sits there for a while, trying to figure out the strange being that stands before her. With her delicate fingers propped on her chin, she blinks. She does not want to interrupt Genesis while he is training, and she does not want to stay there—looking at him like she does not have a brain. She hears a snap all of a sudden and realizes that she is a part of the training round as well. Her eyes widen at the thought of her just standing there—watching as thousands of SOLDIER clones overtake her friend.

And as she looks, a song replays over and over in her head.

She sits and waits... Wondering whether angels are real. She snorts—of course they are not real. If they were real, did they know all the places she traveled to when she was not in Genesis' company? Her mother had always told her about angels... How salvation lets their wings unfold... With that thought in mind, she prepares to fight.

But when she looks back up at Genesis, she realizes that he does not need her help at all. He is not even breaking a sweat, but he is so concentrated on winning the battle... During every second with her, he is always offering her protection. It does not matter if Mireya is wrong or right—he simply does not care. And as the numbers diminish, his resolve only strengthens. Where ever he may go, he knows that he will never fall to evil. Life will never break him.

He can do it alone, but she will not let him. Getting up off the ground from a very deep injury on her leg, she stumbles closer to his enemies and her friend. She owes him her life. Aim steady, grip tight, she props an arrow in her bow.

Subsequently, she feels a stinging pain—one that cannot be ignored and so she falls on the ground in front of all of his enemies. Now she wishes she never tried to play the hero. She knows and feels fear—she knows she fears for her life, but... She can never fear for her life. Not when _he_ is around her.

And for the first time possibly in her life, she closes her eyes and smiles in the sky above her. She knows he will always love her. She feels warm all around her body, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red. She is surrounded by a black wing, beautiful black feathers floating around her. For some reason, she cannot tell why she feels so sleepy, but her eyelids start to droop over her eyes.

She can feel him around her, and can even hear him.

But she can't see him.

She lets herself drift into sleep, because she knows that when she wakes up, she will wake up in the arms of the person she holds dear to her—and she will thank him.

She does not feel pain, because in her dreams, she knows that when she asks for Genesis' help, he will never leave her.

She is dancing with an angel.


	7. Samba

**A/N:** I'm choking. On the love! XD;;; I bet you guys didn't know that I'm not a romance writer. So I'm kinda killing myself here. o_e... XD;;; Quite the opposite. I write angst. ^_^' Dark stuff. I_ kill _people. XD

So this is like... Ah Jesus Christ. XD

So here's is lucky number seven for Final Fantasy VII! ^_^ Obviously, I had to make this one extra special and mushy and fluffy and just how you guys like it. And it didn't take that much thought at all. XD; Tell me, romance writers out there-how do you do it? I kill myself trying to write these things. And I am on the verge of killing these guys. XD

... Just kidding. XD

But it did run across my mind. Ahehehe. So what is this? Something by **Angels and Airwaves**... I forgot the song. But... You guys can find out what it is, right? I'm tired... XD

* * *

_And I don't know, and I can't guess... It's going to be okay, but now. My last wish is that you do this with me. Kiss me here and hold my hand, and let me feel like I'm the only one. I know you can. Won't you do it with me now?_

* * *

**VII.) Samba**

She is not an expert, but she is willing to at least try something new. Behind Shinra HQ resides a frozen lake of ice. She stands there alone, under the dark, star-ridden sky, her breath disappearing in the air with every intake of zephyr she takes. She is wearing a sparkling leotard, for today, just for a second, she is going to be an ice-skater. One of her passions is dancing, so maybe, just maybe...

All she can hear is the sound of nature.

She does not hesitate, her blonde hair flowing behind her. Her feet glide across the ice and she feels like she has wings, throwing her arms out before spinning around in one place. She blinks, looking into the thickets of trees. Her lips are chapped, and so she licks them to restore their moisture. Her scarf starts to float in the air behind her—a strange twinkle shimmering in her eyes. She lunges backwards; her arms extended out and she turns around swiftly to be met with a man wearing a crimson coat, standing on the ice with his ice-skates, smirking at the woman while she scowls.

She skates towards him, a competitive resolve saturating her eyes. "What are you doing, Genesis?" she asks, bitterly. "What, SOLDIERs don't have to sleep either?" And she is right, it is very late—some time early in the morning. He simply grabs her left arm, sliding his gloved-hand down until he grasps her left hand, gazing into her blue eyes. She does not wane in his presence, but she does take a gulp of air. She feels like she has been punched in the stomach.

And she starts to wonder... Love is suppose to hurt. And the pain that it brings is not pain at all—merely happiness that she is afraid to embrace. And she cannot deny the happiness she feels when he grabs her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers, showing the woman how much he loves her through the look in his intent, Mako-infused eyes. Though no words are exchanged between the two, they can feel the tension growing.

And she will give anything... Absolutely anything to hear him tell her that he loves her—because she is too fearful to state her feelings. "I just thought I would see my Love..." He pauses, bring his hand up with hers, letting go of her cold one. There is nothing holding her to him, and at first, she has a mind to step away from the SOLDIER, showing her revulsion towards what he is, but she hesitates, glancing into his eyes, looking away, and then glancing back at him. "How did I know you were going to be here? Are you not cold, Mireya dear?" She is not cold anymore like she once was. His presence has made her whole body warm up. She cannot believe he has not noticed the pale pink hue on her cheeks.

She opens her mouth to say something, but stops abruptly. She enjoys their communication without words. Her silence prompts Genesis to put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. With his other hand, he tilts her face upwards towards his, amused at the slight snarl she lets off, despite the fact that her cheeks are red. "You do not know the answer, Love? You might want to ask the Goddess to bestow her wisdom onto you." How can she know the answer? Many probable answers come into her mind, but nothing makes any remote sense.

"Genesis, shut up," she says, almost incoherently in a whisper. Genesis cocks a brow. "J—just... Shut up. Who told you to come here? I just came here to have fun... To get away from everything else and try something new. I don't want to fight with you tonight." She pauses, her voice getting softer and softer. "Not now," she utters in a whisper. He takes the time to take off his crimson-colored glove and runs the back of his hand across her otherwise frozen cheek, making her flinch in the sudden outbreak of affection.

"Shhh," he whispers, running his fingers through her hair. She blinks, and he presses his lips gently against hers, making her shudder in shock. Although taken aback, she willingly lets his tongue explore the contours of her mouth. And they do not stop their loving embrace. She takes a step backwards, sliding across the ice and he follows her as they spin, connected by that pain.

And they find themselves lost in the dance of love.


	8. Storm

**A/N:** Here you guys are! Another... Mushy update! XD

Boys Like Girl's "Thunder" is key here. XD

* * *

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said your eyes are the brightest of all the colors. I don't wanna ever love another. You'll always be my thunder, so bring on the rain and bring on the thunder._

* * *

**VIII.) Storm**

"I hate the rain," Mireya mutters, tapping the window without a care in the world. She is dressed in her pajamas, her whole world black. Her pajamas are loose-fitting on her. Why would she wear anything different for Genesis? She clutches her pillow in boredom and decides to bury her face in her pillow, her backside sticking up in the air. The First Class SOLDIER sits on the couch lethargically—they are in Mireya's living room, after all. Even in the dark, Genesis reads his LOVELESS book. "This is stupid! Why does the power always have to go out while we're in the middle of a game?" She huffs, the rest of her body collapsing on the floor. "I think nature likes you or something, Genesis."

Blue eyes look towards the other direction. "Cheater." The power is out, but that does not stop Mireya from ridiculing him. He chuckles to himself, flipping another page of his book with on flick of his index finger. "You always seem to get all the luck, don't you?" Mireya plays with the game pieces, swaying her legs in the air back and forth. She leans her head into the palms of her hands, humming almost. "When do you think the power is coming back on? I wanted to finish the game, I could have beaten you, you know!" She smiles and throws him a salute, standing on her two feet and putting her hand on her hip.

He looks up at her, smirking playfully like he always does. "Oh really, Love? You were losing."

"Not by much, Shakespeare Boy!" He soaks in the bliss of hearing her call him that. He has not heard her call him that in years. Mireya tilts her head in the sudden faltering of him answering her competitive plea.

"Say she who is madly blinded by love," he chuckles, making Mireya's cheeks automatically flush red. She knows that he understood—almost fluently—that he is in love with her too, and as far as she knows, a woman can play his game better than a mere Mako-infused SOLDIER can. He acknowledges her feelings, but does not return them—at least up front—but in this, she feels content and happy knowing that she will always feel welcome within his kiss.

Without a second thought, she walks up to the couch and jumps on top of the SOLDIER, which startles him, just for a second. She places her hands around Genesis' head on the couch, her knees next to his one. Her blonde hair cascades down into his face. "Now who's on top, Genesis?" she laughs, securing her position with every word that comes out of her mouth. And though he tries to ignore her, and though he tries to focus on everything but her, he finds himself falling victim to the look in her eyes.

Determination. He likes that in her.

He closes his book and continues to look into her eyes, not even so much as to blink. "Love..." he says, running his fingers through her hair. She tries to keep her eyes open and not fall victim to his touch, but finds herself succumbing to him, grabbing his right wrist with her right hand. "Trying to start a new game, are you?" He challenges, seizing his movements, but fingers still prompted in her hair. She is not going to give up so easily. She knows this war is hers.

"So what are you planning to do Genesis?" she dares him, her voice concrete and sure of herself. "You sound like you have a plan, and if you're planning to win this 'game', then you must tell me what special thing you are going to do to win."

He wastes no time. "You hate me Love, yes?"

"More than anything," she answers quickly.

"What if I tell you I can make you love me?" He cocks a brow, and she frowns. Just a bit. Did he not know that he held her heart already? Still, it is not a problem. He would never get her to say that forbidden word. She smiles coyly.

"How so?"

And before he can answer, lightning strikes the ground outside, sending Mireya in spiraling waves of panic. She lets out a meeping sound before wrapping her arms around the First Class SOLDER, burying her head inside of his chest. "Kyaaa! Make it stop! I can't stand lightning! I just can't!" He continues to run his fingers through her hair, smiling.

After all, that _is _his Mireya.

And that _is_ a typical thing for her to do.


	9. Protection

**A/N:** Long time no see guys! Or maybe that time is last week or something like that. XD We are almost 10% done with these themes! It sounds like a small number, but it means everything to me. ._.' I don't want this thing to end, but I do want to write some of these things. Obviously, some or these themes can only be written farther along in their relationship. XD

Hey, look at the lyrics here? Ten bucks if you can tell me where else these lyrics were used! (Hint: you guys should look through my OTHER Genesis/Mireya fics.) Anyway, this is **"Broken Wings" by Flyleaf**. I love this song. XD

* * *

_And I am so lost for words. And I am so overwhelmed. Please don't go just yet. Can we stay a moment please? We can dance together. We can dance forever._

* * *

**IX.) Protection**

"Genesis?" …

I blinked.

I blinked again, and there still was no answer. He was—right next to me a second ago, I—I... All I could remember was us walking to Shinra HQ and then everything went black for a second. I frowned, trying to get up, but I couldn't move my stupid body! I swear, this was all Genesis' fault, wasn't it? I knew I was sitting on the ground because it looked like I was sitting on the ground, right? I breathed a bit, still waiting for him to answer me... "Genesis! I hope you didn't—_ow_—leave me here trying to be funny again!"

I thought that would get him to answer me, but apparently he stayed silent. That was unlike him. Okay, lets try getting up again. I tried, I failed, I wasn't coming up from the ground. It felt like something was on top of me, stopping me from breathing... Slowly, I put my arms out in front of me and I felt something big and... Fleshy. Was the hell was that thing? Eww, that was nasty, so I pulled my hands away from it. But then... There was something red and sticky on my fingers like... Blood?

Was that my blood or...?

That's when it hit me. We_ did_ get ambushed on the way here, didn't we? "Genesis?" I shrieked, automatically thinking the worse. "Genesis! This isn't funny, if you're out hiding or something waiting for a reaction, I need to know that you are okay! Gen... Genesis?" I still didn't get an answer and my pupils dilated once the sun started to show through the clouds. Apparently, I had gotten roughed up a little during the ambush so I couldn't see clearly—but the man in front of me, seemly laying limp in my arms... On top of me... Was wearing a crimson coat, just like the one Genesis wears.

Okay, first I told myself that I wouldn't panic.

That could have been anyone, right? Genesis _was_ famous, right? Everyone wanted to be him, so maybe it was some guy who thought he could come to my rescue wearing a coat just like his! Maybe it was Rox! I started to hyperventilate, tears forming in my eyes. I thought I was going to have a panic attack, I thought... Please, Gaia, don't let Genesis die on me! My hands started shaking and I—I knew I was a chicken, but I wanted to at least see who this was in front of me... I needed to see the man's face. I wanted to move my body and do something, but I was stuck there...

"Mireya dear—do not move—"

"Genesis?" I shrieked. I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head. Tears exploded out of my eyes and I couldn't stop sobbing. Oh please, let me be hallucinating, Gaia! He told me not to move, but I—I couldn't lose him too, not like I had lost Chinree! I wouldn't let him slip away from me! "Genesis, don't—" I sobbed, trying to shake my head. I didn't even have the strength to do that. It was ironic that I couldn't move my body and I couldn't feel pain and see straight—but I felt all of my emotions attacking me _all at once. _With every ounce of strength left in my body, I wrapped my arms around him, feeling something sharp stuck right in the middle of his chest.

It felt like something fiendish... Maybe a fiend's arm...

And it was_ inside_ him!

My first instinct was to pull it out of him and use his cellphone to call for back up since I couldn't really heal him—Dammit, I knew I should have studied up more on my curing abilities! I started blaming myself for how hurt Genesis was—I wasn't a white mage in the slightest! "Genesis I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I said over and over again, choking on my tears. "But why did you, why did you...? Genesis? Are you still awake?" Now I started freaking out. Everything looked blue and purple around me and my tears were... My cheeks were so wet and I was so confused. He was just talking to me a moment ago... "Genesis! Say something to me! Anything!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. _"Please don't die!"_

I hugged him even harder. I didn't want him to leave me! It wasn't fair Gaia, it wasn't fair! If it wasn't for that fiend arm stuck in his chest...! Why did Gaia have to take everything away from me? Didn't I already _bleed _enough? Why Genesis? How was I going to explain this? "Genesis, you can't die yet, I didn't even tell you that I—I..." As much as I wanted to tell him that I loved him, and even though I knew he was dead, I couldn't get it out of my mouth? Are you serious, Mireya? I wanted to kick myself in the stomach for being so fucking stupid! "I—I... _Grahaaaaa!"_ I yelled, sobbing even harder. I think what made me crack was the fact that I couldn't tell him.

My heart literally jumped out of my throat.

"Genesis?" I yelped like a puppy. "Did you just move?"

…

I couldn't believe it! The jerk was alive the whole time! He had just got up and started smirking at me! He was dusting his coat off and... And... I was angry! I couldn't even find words to yell at him with I was so angry with him! He pulled the hand... Claw thing or whatever out of his chest and threw it on the ground. "Now Love, you should not be afraid of things The Goddess has intended for you to see." I looked towards the ground and walked up to Genesis. My gaze met the ground and nothing else. I balled up my fists—I mean, it was the only thing I could do...

He tried to put his hands around me, and the first thing I did, the only thing I could think about was... I slapped him. As hard as I could, and I yelped doing it, tears flying from my eyes like the coward that I was. Why was I always crying over silly things...? Why Gaia, why...? Genesis just stood there, unmoved by what I had just done to him. And in my confusion, I fell into his arms, crying my eyes out.

_"Don't you _ever_ do that again!" _I cried, over and over again, getting his blood on my Turk uniform. Instead of him getting mad and yelling at me for slapping him (I mean, come on it was Genesis) he held me. I think he knew that what he did went beyond all forms of joking around.

"Mireya dear, I will never think of leaving you," he whispered. "I only wanted to protect you."

I found that hard to believe, but I nodded my head.

"Thank you, Shakespeare Boy."


	10. Honorable Judge Cockblock

**A/N:** This fic will not die. Mark my words guys. I love writing this pairing so much, if anything at all. :D

Funny thing with this theme, eh? I wrote the first half in _third person present tense_, saved it, came back and for some reason wrote it in _first person past tense_. =_= So I had to go back and change it all to first person past tense since it would be better and effective that way. Thank you guys for reviewing and reading—but moreover reviewing and telling me how you feel. XD I'm so happy you guys like this pairing and this fic so much. ^_^

"**Everywhere" by Michelle Branch** is love. XD

* * *

_I recognized the way you make me feel. I start to think that you might not be real. I sense it now the water's getting deep. I try to wash the pain away from me. Away from me._

* * *

**X.) Honorable Judge Cock-block**

"Oh the pain, the pain!" I yelled, doubled over into the couch. Genesis looked at me, shaking his head like I did something wrong or something! Why wouldn't he come over here and help me or something?

"Poor Love," he cooed. "Want me to bring you some painkillers? I am not sure The Goddess would condone using such an artificial product, but whatever takes that frown off your face, Mireya." My name practically floated all delicately and whatnot from his lips and that made me angry! I whined in pain and looked at everyone around me staring at my sorry ass. Well, I was in the middle of Shinra HQ, in the lounge, practicality screaming in pain, after all. "We that are true lovers run into strange capers; but as all is mortal in nature, so is all nature in love mortal in folly." There he goes again with his stupid Shakespeare stuff!

"Oh Genesis!" I moaned, my eye starting to twitch. "Shut your face, I don't think I can go back to work like this! I can't! Use some of your almighty SOLDIER powers to yell at Tseng so I don't have to go to work! Pretty Please? You're a First Class SOLDIER, right?" He just chuckled at my ass; he never failed to just smile at me when I'm in pain! Gah, I should have taken an off-day! But Turks don't get off days! "Don't make me go through the day like this Genesis! Help me, I can't feel my arms and I can't breathe." I paused, rolling over repeatedly. "I'm dying, I'm dying, oh Gaia help me I'm dying!" Damn right I was dying! And he was just standing there!

He playfully glanced at his watch, his beautiful brown hair falling into his eyes. Ha. I bet he spent all day making sure his hair looked right! No one is that perfect! Well... Except Genesis—I mean, what the hell am I saying? Ah, oh, the pain! The pain...! "You only have ten minutes left to get back to work, Love. You should fix yourself up—I would not want you to present yourself to your other coworkers looking like you have just gotten out of bed." I blinked all irritated, and then I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Shut up Genesis! Just the sound of your voice sends me in spiraling fits of denial! You're making me worse! Do you even know what's wrong with me?" I sat up, clutching my pillow as hard as I could. Come on girls, you know what I'm talking about. Genesis, however, must have been oblivious to my pain, since he raised an eyebrow and walked closer to me. How could he not know what was wrong with me? "No, I bet you're just sitting there trying to seem like you know everything when obviously you know nothing! Absolutely nothing! You disgrace me, Genesis! I'm totally disappointed in you!"

"Well, if you must know, Love," Genesis said, running his fingers through his hair. What? What smart thing did he have to say now? "I have had the pleasure of having more than one female partner in my life." … _What?_ My eye started twitching even more. What was that supposed to mean? "If this is you on your menstrual cycle, I would hate to be around you in the duration of it. Though I cannot help but laugh at the way your face looks, Love."

"So you think you know something now, huh Genesis?" I hissed at him, throwing my hands behind my head. "You know what? Put yourself to good use and go get me some chocolate or hot water or something. My stomach hurts so bad, Genesis. So bad. I—I—you wouldn't know how I feel! I wish I just had the ability to give you what I have to go through! Magically! There has to be a Materia for that somewhere in the world and I'm going to find it! You'll be sorry when I do, Genesis!" I stood up and clutched my stomach. "Everyday you make me want to slit my throat, lie down, and die."

"I am glad I make you feel that way..." He paused, smirking like an idiot. "Love." Fuck him. Fuck him to the ends of the earth! I ended up poking him. He needed to shut up. He needed to shut up now before I stuck my foot up his mouth and made him shut up. I rolled my eyes and Genesis got the hint. Too bad he still persisted on making me angry, swaying from side to side and just... Gah, irritating me.

Yet another day in the life of Mireya Averill. Oh boy.

"I'm going to work early," I shot, taking all of my things and standing up.

"Now Love, let us not get restless," he cooed some more. "When you do dance, I wish you a wave of the sea, that you might ever do nothing but that." Damn Shakespeare... If I hear it one more time so help me God, forgive me now for I have sinned! "Move still, still so, and own no other function." I turned around fast, bearing my fangs. You know, if I had fangs. But still! _"Fuck you,_ Genesis!"

"I do not remember you asking nicely, Love," he said in this sing-song, mocking voice. That was not what I meant! Dammit, that was not what I meant and he knew that! He needed to know when to stop playing with my emotions! Genesis needed to... He needed to give it a rest already!

"I'm going to be late."

"You are already late. I suggest you run now, Love."

"_Stop calling me that!"_

"Why? I thought you liked it when I call you Love."

"Call me _Mireya._ My name."

"I should call you something the common man would call you, Love? A rose is still a rose by any other name." I huffed and folded my arms. He held his arms out, smiling lightheartedly at me. Damn him. He knew that he was the only way I could get out of this mess, but I_ wanted _to go with him. I motioned my arm towards him and started to walk towards the hallway. He followed me, his crimson coat fluttering behind him.

"So should I call you Shakespeare Boy from now on then?" I challenged. "You know, why do you call me Love? I never really understood that." He looked at me and then looked ahead of himself, pulling out his cellphone. He knew why I called him 'Shakespeare Boy'—with him quoting Shakespeare and whatnot... Walking around like he was Shakespeare and things...

"Well, if you must know Love..." He stopped and looked directly at me, which made me blush a bit. He was always saying that one line, like he was irritated every time I asked him a question... "Other individuals give people they know nicknames, preferably something reminding them of the person they are bestowing the nickname to. You remind me of love." Aww, he was so sweet and romantic and everything else that I couldn't say because he was awesome! I mean... A jerk! Gah... he knew right where my 'squee-button' was. Everyone has one. I tried to hold in my emotions. I could use this moment as a way to make him confess to me!

"Define 'love', Genesis," I genuinely asked. He cocked a brow.

"To feel... To desire for someone. To show kindness and emotions that The Goddess has blessed us with... An intense feeling of tender affection and compassion..." I stepped on my tiptoes, putting my hands on his coat.

"Used an an affectionate word to somebody loved..." I continued, closing my eyes. I was actually going to do this? Oh Gaia, this would change my life. I was this close. This close to confessing to him...

"Hi guys. Hello, First Class Genesis." The blonde guy paused and nodded his head at me. "Turk."

… Immediately we separated.

Rox.

Rox.

Roooox! Why the hell... Rox! I growled underneath my breath as Genesis started making small talk with his dumb-ass. I just stood there shaking. "How has your morning been, Roxas? I see you are up early, perhaps you are getting ready for a mission? My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds my blow." Okay, I was about ten seconds from jumping up in the air and kicking someone in the stomach! B-but! Who cared about LOVELESS? Where was my kiss, dammit?

"Yeah, I get what you mean Genesis. A broken back..." Rox stopped and rubbed his back, and then he looked at me, frowning. "What's wrong with the Turk? Why does she looked like someone just beat her up? Hey Turk, are you okay?" I am okay? Hell no! Genesis glanced at me, smirking some more.

"Do not worry about her, mother nature has given her a gift and she is not too happy about it." … Damn you Genesis! He knew more than I did why I looked like I wanted to make heads roll! I started shaking, and then I put on the most menacing look ever! Rox took two steps back all scared.

"Woah, woah! Genesis, what is wrong with her?"

"Roooox!" I grumbled, chasing him down the hallway. "_I'm going to kill you!"_


	11. Sleep Deprivation

**A/N:** Beans, beans, the magical fruit. The more you shall eat, the more you shall—holy Goddamn cows, this one was easy and quick and... Dante's Inferno made me mad. XD;; So like, my mind has been screwed up by thinking of how much I don't want to go to hell, which is ironic.

Sommy! No, no, no, I'm not writing a lemon, you write a lemon, I dun't want to write a lemon! D: You know as well as I do that would mean me having to _read. _XD Reading is the quickest way you learn, especially with lemons and whatnot. And I'm _so _not looking forward to any of that, so let that idea of yours die. You want to read something that's close to a lemon? Go back to Chemically Refined, you Nazi. XD

… Anyway, all of that stuff aside, lets give you guys this next theme, eh? My dad's beating Star Ocean in the background, I'm feeling high on life, my stomach and my arms hurt from that Wii fit, lets bring it! :D

Anyway, **You Me At Six's "Always Attract"** is used here. Eh, it just randomly came up on my iPod. XD

* * *

_If it hurts this much, then it must be love. And it's a lottery, I can't wait to draw your name. Oh I'm trying to get to you, but time isn't on my side. If the truth is the worse I could do, then I guess that I have lied._

* * *

**XI.) Sleep Deprivation **

She didn't get it, not one bit. Everyday she would jump at the chance to go to bed—only to wake up unusually early in the morning. She didn't like this new way of living and decided to put an end to it. If she worked late—she shouldn't have been happy to wake up really early. For days she had tried to find the answer to such an impossible question.

Why couldn't she sleep? What exactly was wrong with her?

She wanted to find the cure. Surely she wasn't doing this to herself. Being tired equaled going to sleep right?

Well, Mireya wasn't one for complex math equations, but she feared that would have been the only way to unlock the key to her apparent mystery. At this point, she didn't know what to call it. Was it insomnia? No, she could sleep, so that wasn't the problem. She had thought about it for days and days until days accumulated into weeks and weeks soon turned to months. She even went as far as to think about her sudden 'illness' during work—the one time she needed to concentrate all of her energy to do her job right.

She was sick of this now. Her inability to make good choices and do things were decimated by her sleeping schedule. Or lack thereof.

She swore that she hated doctors, but in this case, she would have done anything to be able to wake up fully energized. She would go to sleep around midnight and wake up around dawn. And again she waited and waited for an answer, only to be pointed in the direction in which she came. They didn't know what was wrong with her either. Tired and panda-eyed, Mireya sat on the edge of her bed, thinking to herself before collapsing on top of it.

She gazed at the ceiling after a long day of work. She couldn't believe she was going to sleep and so a slight smile covered her face. "Ah, sleep..." she sung, clutching her blankets. Slowly she made her way into the bed—only to spring back up on her feet and inspect her bed. At this point, she would take anything into consideration. Maybe something was wrong with her bed?

Nonsense.

She shook her head in disbelief and hopped back into her blankets. She made sure she was comfortable before seizing her movements all together. Suddenly, something started to make her whole body feel warm. Something was moving in her stomach—which would have creeped the common female out—but Mireya embraced it. She felt happy now. She felt euphoric. Nothing would have taken her joy away from her. Butterflies persisted on wrecking havoc inside of her belly and she started to lose her grip on reality.

Time is nonexistent in this new world she drifts into; in this world, she is no longer alone. Her heart beat speeds up as her eyes flutter and then come to a stop. She reaches her hand out and hopes that someone else takes it... She hopes that someone else takes her hand before she ends up falling again.

The reason why she was so happy to go to sleep...

The reason that she woke up in the morning so early, despite being tired...

The answer was because _he_ was there to catch her when she fell—the crimson SOLDIER. And every time she slept—regardless of if he caught her or not in her dreams—she knew that she would see him the next day, smirking at her. Touching her. Saving her from the dangers of life. And in knowing this, she couldn't _wait _to go to sleep until that subsequent day arrived.

She already knew the answer to her problem but ignored it completely.

She was willing to drift through time and space—waking up at early times of the day if it meant seeing him again. He would save her from the empty space, the void.

Her answer was _Genesis,_ and she accepted it a long time ago with a smile stuck on her face as she cycled through the stages of sleep.


	12. Girly Girl

**A/N: **This is starting to get good, right? XD

I'm starting to like these themes now. I'm going to try and work in plot! Or at least, something consistant! ^_^

Ouch, oh yeah, I almost forgot. **"Fire" by Krystal Meyers**. XD

* * *

_I wanna show 'em you're the only one, show 'em you're the only one. You're the only reason why I'm on fire. You set me, you lit me, I'm on fire. What a beautiful sight to see, I'm on fire._

* * *

**XII.) Girly-Girl**

"Thank you so much Genesis." And no mater how much he says she is annoying, he loves the sound of her voice when she is happy. It reminds him of a humming bird sucking nectar from a blooming flower. He wants to hear voice all the time, but for some reason he wants to hear her sing. He sits in a chair in front of a mirror—her fingers intertwined in his brown hair. She smiles, parting his hair and inhaling the smell of his apple-scented shampoo. "I can't believe someone like you would let me play in your hair for a while, Genesis. Sorry, just give me a couple of more minutes and I'll be done."

"It is alright, Love," he answers back—though hesitating to look at himself in the mirror. "All lovers swear more performance than they are able, and yet reserve an ability that they never preform; vowing more than the perfection of ten, and discharging less than the tenth part of one." He pauses, expecting Mireya to flip out on him for quoting Shakespeare again. Instead he is surprised at the way she continues to smile and play in his hair. "Love," he says, touching his chin with his gloved fingers, "sing for me."

"I can't sing!" Mireya protests, chuckling at such an absurd request. "I'm not like all the other people who insist they can sing when they can't. Man Genesis—that's a weird thing to ask me. Why would you want to hear me sing...?" Amidst in her sentence, she gets a devious idea. "You like the way I sound, Genesis? Aww, that's so sweet of you." Her voice is not tainted with sarcasm or detestation. That is equivalent to music fluttering in his ears. She reaches over to grab a few barrettes and opens a few of the pins with her teeth. Genesis shifts in his seat, but just a little.

"His heart and hand both open and both free; for what he has he gives, what thinks he shows; yet gives he not till judgment guide his bounty." Mireya quirks her nose at his sentence—she wants to complain about how he is not making much sense to her. But she likes the fact that he is not making himself clear. She wants to figure him out by herself without much help from anyone else save herself. Slowly, she puts multicolored barrettes in his hair. "You sound so happy today, Love. Something bothering you?"

She smiles sweetly, tickling the back of his ear playfully. He turns around to look at her, but she has already moved around him. She holds her hands behind her back, her blonde hair falling into her eyes. "Nothing but you, Genesis," she says honestly, with a sigh. When his eyes finally meet hers, he puts on a smirk and waves his hand across the air. "You honestly want me to sing for you? Don't kill me if it's bad..." Just her willingness to do something that she rather would pass insures him that she really does care about him. Little does she know she is falling into his trap.

But he is falling faster.

Mireya puts her hands on the back of his chair and smiles. "You look so beautiful, Genesis! You really do!" At this point he does not want to make her unhappy. He glances at himself in the mirror, albeit painfully, and notices the flower-pinned barrettes in his hair. They almost looked like Valentine's Day decorations. They are that big and bright. Mireya—with all of her heart and soul wants to tell him how she feels. She yearns to find the power to do so. They are alone now, so maybe...

"Do you like flowers, Love?"

She jumps a bit, startled. She snaps out of her daze. "Flowers? No... Not really. Flowers are—there is something wrong with flowers that I just... I just don't like them. You'll never catch me wearing flowers in my hair, Shakespeare Boy." He tilts his head in wonderment.

"So you abhor flowers..." He chuckles, closing his eyes and folding his arms. "Does this mean bringing flowers to you is out of the question?" She chuckles at his faring attempt to flirt with her.

"You bring me flowers and you're dead," she threatens, pulling the decorations out of his head. She begins to comb his hair back to the was it was. She likes how manageable it is—unlike her own, which takes hours on end to keep straight.

"Love, I shall bring you flowers everyday, starting today so I can hear you say that same sentence," he challenges, smirking. "Why do you hate flowers? I do not think I have ever met a woman who does not like them."

"Bring me flowers everyday..." She stops and thinks about this. "Every Genesis fangirl's dream. Why would you spend all of that time and effort trying to buy me flowers when I don't even like them? If you bring me flowers everyday from now on I'll—tell you how much I—love you!" She pauses, panic-stricken. "...everyday, even though I don't really mean it!" She curses silently to herself. She almost had him that time.

"Deal. For every flower I give you, you tell me that you love me," he says with confidence. "The perfect rule for the perfect girl. Only perfect girls like you can hate flowers..." It kills her that she can never tell him how she feels. She wants to, so desperately—why wait until then? And it is with this in mind that she pulls his chair backwards, making him fall towards the ground. She looks over him and wonders why he is so unshaken by suddenly descending towards the ground. She holds a flower in her hand—one of the barrettes.

She breathes as Genesis coyly waits for her to say something. She blinks one last time before her cheeks tint pink. "I haven't got a clue if you're the one. But I like you. And I like how you make me feel. I wanna do this right, I don't want to waste this night, but I'm drowning, drowning in your love..." Even though she is off-key and held true to her statement about not being able to sing, Genesis thinks she sounds like an angel—it is unlike anything else he has ever heard. "Bring me flowers and talk for hours, and I like you. And I like how you make me feel. Kiss my face, your warm embrace..." She pauses, forgetting the rest of the words to her song. "I'm a little scared to hold you closer, cause I just might never ever let you go..."

"Why did you stop, Love?"

"Because I sound horrible," she retorts. "Now get up Genesis." She helps the First Class SOLDIER up and he begins to dust himself off.

"I love the way you smile at me and make me think that anything can go wrong, Love," he says, smirking. She does not know how to take that. "I have never been to jail, but that does not mean I have not stolen a heart." He proceeds to smirk playfully, to which she laughs a bit.

"What are you talking about, Genesis?" she carps, stretching. "Now I think you're going crazy." She knows exactly where he is getting at. She just refuses to believe that _he,_ of all people, is complimenting her.

"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." He turns on his heels, waving at the Turk, leaving her in awe. "Thank you for the song. Like beauty in the form of wonderful lights and sounds."

She snickers to herself, tilting her head. She wants to stop him, but she decides not to. She sits down in the chair, staring at one of the flower barrettes on her dresser. She daintily places it in her hair.

Maybe she had the strength to risk it all for him.

Maybe she had the courage to start a new like with him.


	13. My Umbrella Ella, Ella

**A/N: **Cutting it close here. XD I sped typed this up, so there might be... le no! Mistakes. XD Though I highly doubt it. I typed all of this up within 20 minutes. Yes, 1000 words in 20. I can do stuff like that. XD

Thanks for the support, guys! ^_^

We should know where these lyrics come from... Right? *eyebrow lift*

* * *

_I'mma stick it out 'till the end. Now that it's raining more than ever, know that we still have each other, you can stand under my umbrella. You can stand under my umbrella. _

**

* * *

  
**

**XIII.) (My) Umbrella (Ella, Ella)**

The only thing I like about storms is the smell of the rain afterwards.

Oh no. Oh no. Not now. Don't tell me I have to run across Shinra HQ in the rain and—_agafuka_—thunder! There is thunder everywhere! Thunder over here, thunder over there, thunder in the sky! I can't do it! Why don't Turks have certified coats or something?! Thus was torture, basically! I was scared to run across the forest just to pick up Rude's shades. Gah, didn't he have like twenty of those things?! But since I was a Junior Turk and all, I had to do these things. It was muddy and everything!

More lightning struck the ground and I flinched. Gah, I couldn't spend all of my time here. I had to get back. Instead of being a stupid crybaby, I took one last step from underneath the roofing of Shinra HQ. And then I was stuck! I couldn't move because I was petrified! The rain wasn't coming down in buckets; it was coming down in oceans! My suit was soaked like I had just taken a bath in it. My hair was stuck to my face and I started crying because I was so irritated. My poor mascara ran down my face...

I saw them! Ha, ha! Victory! I creeped up towards them and I almost pounced on the sunglasses! But the lightning struck again and I fell face-first in a big stupid pile of deep brown mud. I sputtered, cursing Gaia out. Why?! If anyone had been out here to see me fall, they would have died laughing at me! Damn. I stood up and touched my bow that I had strapped to my belt behind me. I got into a fighting stance, putting my arm behind my back more gracefully and fiddling with my bow. I pulled three arrows out of the container strapped across my back. The arrows were made out of diamond-Mako—pfft, don't ask me how, I don't make these things and I don't even buy them. They are Turk things. They supply me with my arrows. "You picked the wrong guy to fuc—" I stopped before I saw this thing walking towards me. I narrowed my eyes and smirked.

"You're dead!" Expertly, like I had always been taught, arrows started to fly out of my bow, and I think the monster or whatever was yelling at me. I couldn't make out the words it was saying. Monsters could talk now? Hmm, I didn't know that, but even if they could talk, nothing was going to stop me from beating the shit out of them!

"Yo, Lady stop with the shooting at me! Are you _blind?_!"

Nobody would kill me—not even in the rain! Just because I didn't feel good and because I was covered in mud didn't mean I couldn't kick a whole bunch of monster ass! "I'm a Turk, dammit! You don't mess with a Turk! And now I'm going to show you what happens when you try to fight a Turk! You're going to die as soon as you put your head up, you hear me?! Being the archer that I am, you're going to meet your untimely demise if you even so much as to reveal yourself to me!"

I kept shooting arrows until my arm got tired, but the sky started lighting up with even more lightning and I screamed hysterically. Why was all of that lightning in front of me?! I assumed the fetal-positions, rocking back and forward in the mud. I screamed some more. I meeped some more. I squeaked some more. Lightning scares the shit out of me! I can handle anything else but lightning! "Oh Gaia! Don't strike me down and turn me into a hot pile of steaming ash! I really love you!" After that, I guess I started to hear footsteps. … I swear I could have cracked windows with my screaming.

"Get away from me you monster!" I shot, refusing to look at the thing that was about to kill me.

"Get up yo, it's me. Reno." Reno? It was that bastard Reno?! Oh hell, now I felt really stupid and embarrassed. What the hell did he want?! And then I couldn't even be mad at him because he had seen how stupid I was acting. Aww, I'd never be a fully fledged Turk! "Yo, why are you rolling around in mud? You like playing the pig-in-a-blanket, Lady?" Fuck him; he knew I was afraid of lightning and that stupid lightning pole of his! I stood up and hissed at him. I was damn tired of him calling me 'Lady', too.

"Gah! I told everyone I didn't need help!" I sighed some more, my body shaking from the cold. "What the hell are you hear for, Reno?" He scratched his red hair... And it was then I noticed that he had something in his other hand. An umbrella, I think? It was pink and stupid—something a cheerleader would carry around with her or whatever. And it was covered in hearts.

"First off," Reno started, his usual I'm-so-sexy-I-can-sink-ships smirk on his face, "I didn't come to help you. And Rude said you didn't have to find em', yo. And secondly, Mr. Crimson wanted me to give you this umbrella but when I found out you split to find Reno's shades—I had to come looking for you. Here." … For _me?_ Genesis sent him to give me something? Reluctantly I tool the umbrella out of Reno's hand and there were flowers pinned on it.

Sneaky bastard.

"Now come on, Lady! Let's go back before Tseng puts a bullet in our asses. I've got a hot date waiting for me at home!"

I walked with the jerk and put up the umbrella.

The only thing I like about storms is the smell of the rain afterwards.


	14. Chemistry

**A/N****: **I could update twice today. XD I mean, I do have two of these written.

Problem is, Chiharu has stories with epic plot that need to be updated! ^_^'' So this is **Semisonic's "Chemistry". **XD

* * *

_Ah, all about chemistry, won't you show me everything you know? Ah, wonder what you do to me..._

* * *

**XIV.) Chemistry**

Though this is not a science class, the chemistry that these two have is enough to blow Gaia up sky high, and Genesis wants to prove that. Metaphorically, as all of his musings are. He slows down his pace for her—perhaps the only time in which he will willingly downgrade his abilities. Until this very day, life in the training room has never been so worthwhile to him. She clutches her fists, staring curiously at his unsheathed sword as he stops abruptly.

He chuckles. "Go on. You can touch it if you want, Mireya dear." Judging by the way his voice sounds, she simply cannon refuse his offer and she extends her arm out to touch it. Her arm tingles as her hand grows closer and closer to his sword before she stops.

"Is it going to glow red when I touch it, Genesis? Because if it is, I don't want to hurt myself." She blinks and puts her hand back to her side. He, in an outburst of affection, taps his index-finger on his sword. It illuminates a bright, red light. She takes a step back, her hands to her side.

"It reacts to my touch," he cooes. "My fingers are phonetically charged with black magic." She tilts her head playfully.

"So you're a _Red Mage_?" Genesis brings his weapon to his side, smirking at the apparent enemy running towards them. Mireya stands on her tip-toes, drawing her bow from behind her. "Aww, Red Mage. That's so cute, Genesis!" He chuckles to himself. His being a Red Mage has nothing to do with how 'cute' he looks. Having her with him increases his physical appeal tenfold because they look good _together. _Or at least, he thinks so. His sword glows again as he drags his arm down to his side. "Another one bites the dust!" She chants like she always does. It, sometimes, is her way of locking in a battle, no matter how bleak the fight may be.

She readies her bow and shots fall towards the ground. Quickly, she pulls her right hand back, fire dancing in-between her fingers. She thrusts her hand towards the arrows with a deadly intent. He notices the fire around her fingers, but he is lost in the fire within her eyes. "Fira!" she exclaims, the fire hitting the arrows, not missing a single second. "Rain down a hot, crystalline rain!" The monster explodes on impact, causing Mireya to jump up into the air and let her guard down. Genesis puts out his right arm, prompting her to quickly stop.

"Mireya, help me, Love," he asks in a sweet voice. He can ask her anything and she would not even think of denying him. The monsters start to swarm them and she brushes her hand against the sword. When it does not activate, she pouts.

"Do I not have the power or something? I can't go He-Man for you can I? Boo. I don't think your sword likes me, Shakespeare Boy. We better think of something before the monsters start getting too close to us." Genesis, keeping a cool face, lightly grabs Mireya's hand; his fingers intertwining with her won. Slowly he glides her hand over his sword and they do it together, her cheeks tinting pink. The sword glows as bright as ever—a dangerous, red light secreting from it. At this, she practically melts. "Genesis, I love you so much..." she breathes, collapsing down on her knees. She feels a little winded, but it isn't anything she can recover from. And though she is saying it from under the guise of their little agreement, she means it from the bottom of her heart.

"I know you do, Love," he says before grunting. He swings his sword forward, an explosion erupting from it. Red light fills the room as the training simulation starts to break down. The room is covered in zeros and ones until it it disappears all together. Mireya stands up and dusts herself off, sighing. "I love you too, Love." He smirks, helping her up. "Just remember that I love you more than you love me." She sucks her teeth, but knows that he is only trying to confuse her.

"That sounds weird," she laughs. "'I love you too, Love'," she mocks. "Looks like you're going to have to get a new nickname for me because it'll sound weird every time I make you say that." She pauses, putting her index finger on her chin. "Say, Genesis! When's the last time you kissed me?!"

Did she really ask him that? He looks at him through the corner of her eyes and notices that she is serious, her cheeks red and her lip pouty. He smiles a bit. "The last time I kissed you, of course. Do not tell me you were waiting for a kiss now, Love."

"Gah!" she grumbles, turning around and folding her arms. "You're such a jerk, Genesis."

"Only when I need to be, Love."

"No, you're a jerk all the time!"

"Love, look at me."

"Eff you, Genesis. I'm going to lunch."

Genesis walks over to her and puts her hand on her shoulder. On instinct, she turns around and he tilts her chin towards him, pressing his lips on top of her mouth.

Right there, in that moment, they could destroy anything they wanted to with the hot intensity of one thousand suns.


	15. Kiss The Cook

**A/N:** Long time no see guys, huh? Yeah this was the one I had typed already, so taste some of this week-old goodness! XD

"Everything's Magic" by Angels and Airwaves for your reading purpose! XD

* * *

_So hear this please, and watch as your heart speeds up endlessly. And look for the stars as the sun goes down. Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound. Everything, everything's magic._

* * *

**XV.) Kiss The Cook**

"Cookies. For you. The things I do for you," I muttered, flour all over my face. My kitchen looked like a hurricane hit it at full speed. Baw. I can't do a lot of things. I can't sing, I can't cook, and I most definitely can't be nice to people for long periods of time. I had an apron on but I still looked like hell! There was stuff even in my hair.

And I kept turning that stupid spoon over in that bowl until Genesis decided to walk in, throwing his arms out. I was hoping that he smelt something wonderful, but I guess not. "How is it going, Love?" How is it going? Terrible. He brushed his fingers across my face and I smiled. Gah, why was he teasing me like this? I just wanted him to go away. Stupid sexy jerk.

"I'm making cookies for you, Genesis," I said, matter-of-factly. I picked up a cookie off the tray and took a bite of it in front of his face. "Since you're going to go away for a long time, I want you to remember me." Okay, I was getting a little over emotional, but I... But I love him. So why would he ever try to leave without like... Telling me goodbye?

"For me? Love, you shouldn't have," he said, lightheartedly smirking.

"I don't know if they taste good or not, Genesis," I said executing the puppy-eyed look. I took another bite of my cookie, chewed it, and then resumed the puppy-eyed position. "Can you see if they taste good?" Genesis couldn't refuse a cookie from me! He walked towards the plate of cookies and I put my hand on his shoulder, stopping him from walking. He looked me in the face, confused... I smiled coyly and pointed a finger at my face. My lips tingled slightly as I pressed my lips against his. I, of course, left enough room for me to form words. I didn't let him taste my lips yet, but I did breathe the ginger scented air into his mouth before I started to talk.

"Kiss me, Genesis," I said, my eyes pleading with his. He didn't waste any time and I liked that in him. He tilted my head up—this time not as gracefully as he's known to do—and he ravenously kissed me. Like seriously, I never knew Genesis had something like that in him... I still enjoyed it anyway, his tongue trying to taste the gingerbread in my mouth. I was wondering when Genesis would stop, but apparently it wasn't anytime soon. Normally we just kiss for a couple of seconds but this thing had to have been going for at least two minutes.

It got so intense that he backed me up against the stove and a whole lot of random stuff toppled over onto the ground. I wanted to check on everything but he wouldn't let me and why would I be thinking of my kitchen, of all things, when Genesis was here holding me in his arms, kissing me? I tried to break away from him, but he kept coming back and—Gaia—I didn't want to get away from him so I let him nearly devour my mouth. "I'm running—out of things to say—" I said in-between kisses. "To tell you—how much I love you..."

After I had said that, he stopped and... After that, he brushed the back of his hand across my cheek, getting some of my hair out of my face. Yeah, I was beyond blushing in front of him. I was beyond all of that. I was crimson-faced and... Gaia, I hated the way Genesis made me feel. All of this stuff wasn't fair. "Do not look so sad, Love," he said, lifting my chin again with his index-finger. "Smile, you look so cute when you smile..." He let go of my chin and turned around, his coat floating behind him. "I will be back, do not worry your pretty little head. Though the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my—"

I didn't care about LOVELESS, and I was going to drill that into Genesis' head! So I pushed him with a smile on my face. "Just don't get your ass kicked, Genesis. I'll be angry if you come back in pieces and I'll never forgive you." He turned around and glanced at me, and my pissed smile turned into a smirk... And we just stared at each other for the longest. Neither one of us wanted to move—I know I didn't want to move away from him.

"Fire, Love."

"Fire? What are you talking about?"

"No, I mean your cookies are on fire."

What!? I turned around and gasped at the flames threatening to destroy my house. Damn it, I knew I should have gotten more water Materia! I blame Genesis for making me lose my focus! I turned around and he was just gone... I pouted because I had to put out the flames, and I also didn't get to tell him goodbye!

Why me?


	16. Cloudy Day

**A/N:** Long time no see, huh guys? :D I know, I know. It's glad to be back though, how is everyone doing today? XD I don't know what made me write this theme... Prolly because I wanted to get into Mireya's head just a little bit. Yesterday I went to bed at 8PM. Because I was that tired. Life is making me it's bitch right now. XD But I will come back on top, I swear it! My grades are in good shape--as of yet. XD I have a 130% in Biology. Got it? ^_^

Highest grade I've ever got. XD And I don't know how I got it. Well, I do, but still, it shocked me.

And it's almost April. So if things stop getting updated *wink wink*, it's because I'm doing a big project! April is the greatest month out of the whole year. So yeah, here you go, guys! :D

* * *

_I have made you an enemy. I have been my own enemy. I am asking for you to forgive me for everything. If you don't you're worthy of compassion. If you do you're a better man than I am. If you don't know, you're my family. Enemy I'm sorry. Forgive me._

* * *

**XVII.) Cloudy Day**

"Mireya, what does that cloud look like to you?" Genesis asked me. I looked into the sky, smiling like an idiot. The grass was warm and it was really nice. It fluttered in the wind as I squinted my eyes. Genesis was trying to trick me into saying something stupid, right?

"It looks like rain, Genesis..." I said, pouting. "What's with the trick questions all of a sudden?" And I really wanted to know! But I loved it out here with him... I guess that was the only good part about today. My day really sucked, and when I say it sucked, it sucked really hard. It sucked worse than a baby with its first bottle! Why did bad stuff seem to happen to me all the time?! But when I was with Genesis, I just forgot about all of that and the rest of the world. We were on the highest hill imaginable—no one could touch us up here.

...Right outside of my mom's house.

The house where Chinree was mysteriously killed. I frowned a little, but I tried to hide it. I didn't want Genesis worrying about me. He was always worrying about me—it was nice to have someone who had your back all the time. And I guess Genesis really cared for me. Ha, I didn't care what he thought about me! I didn't need his help at all... But no matter how much I really wanted to get away from him, I couldn't... We were laying on the grass, our hands intertwined.

I wanted to move my hand, but if I did that... I wanted him to keep holding it, so I didn't move it. "Why does it remind you of rain, Love? Don't you see something else in the magnificent sky above? Something that reminds you of another item or thing that you hold dear to you?" Honestly, I didn't care about some stupid thing in the sky! And he should know why it reminded me of rain. I kinda hated the sky now and everything it stood for. When someone dies... It's supposed to rain, right?

Not persist on shining and beating down on your head—no matter how hot it is outside, right? Why did... "Genesis, I don't care about anything up there in the sky, because it doesn't care for me. So I don't see anyone I love in the sky, got it?" I paused, getting a little bit angry. I wasn't angry because of Genesis of course—I just didn't know what I wanted to think right now. "That's why _all_ clouds remind me of rain because they laugh at me. When I don't want it to rain, they unleash rain on me. When I desperately need to be cleansed of my sins, they just make them even worse. Clouds suck."

"Love..."

"And... I feel so lost when I stare at the clouds. I feel like I'm on this island, and it's being eaten by a whole bunch of water! And... No matter how much I try, my boat keeps on sinking because that's what clouds like to do. They like to drown people and even though I scream and plead for someone to come help me, no one hears me... Not only do clouds suck, they're horrible people." I swallowed for a moment, and then opened my mouth, the wind hitting us ten-fold. My eyes darkened. "Even the wind works with the clouds. The winds guide all the bad stuff that happens. Winds bring bad stuff to you, I—" My grip loosened on Genesis' hand, and that's when he decided to sit up.

"I don't like the outside. It's cold. I don't like anything about the outdoors," I continued with a blank face. "I just... Genesis..."

"It is okay, Love. Sometimes you feel the need to vent; do not let me stop you in doing so. Please, go on if it makes you feel better. I would hate to see you like this for the duration of the day..." The fact was that I didn't feel better by talking about all of this. I felt worse... And then that's when I started thinking.

"And if Chinree is in the sky...!" I paused, standing up on my feet, Genesis watching behind me. I pointed towards the sky and frowned. "And if Chinree is in the sky, then why the hell are the clouds blocking me from seeing her, huh?! They do it on purpose! If the sky is so big and blue—why the hell does it let the clouds bully it?! I hate the sky, and I hate the clouds, and I hate Chinree for... Chinree for..."

I still kept frowning, but a tear fell down my face... I tried really hard not to look at Genesis. "I hate Chinree for leaving me and becoming one of them... The clouds... The bullies. Because every time I see a cloud—it reminds me of her—and how she used to bully _me_. But more than anything... Every time I look into the sky I see her face. And everything I couldn't do to save it," I said, poison dripping from every word. And I meant it. "And if she was alive, she'd rub it in my face—how sad and broken I am that she died, and how I can't stop thinking about her. Damn Chinree..."

I paused and Genesis didn't step in for once. So I turned around and looked at him. "But... Genesis... When I first met you—I was looking at the clouds, wasn't I?"

He stood up, all smirking and whatnot. I snickered to myself. I really hated him. "That is correct, Love. What was it? 'Oh, thank Gaia for saving me, I love you more than anyone else on the planet, even more than Genesis?'" Heh, I knew he would bring something like that up. I punched him in the chest, blushing a little. Who would have thought that we would evolve into something like this over time...?

"Well that's not the point, Geneiss!" I shot. "The point is... If the clouds were out and I met you—then they can't be all bad." He wiped that tear away from my face and I looked up at him. "Time. I'll give it time, alright?"

I would give him all the time in the world.


	17. Insane

**A/N:** This would have been up sooner if I wasn't so tired yesterday. XD Well, at least it isn't too late to put it up now!

The song is Hope's "Fortress", too.

* * *

_Baby we're onto something. What I've been looking for. I've found a refuge and you'll protect me from the storm. Go ahead, show me, that love can change the weather, for the better._

* * *

**XVII.) Insane**

"Love, this is not something you should concern yourself with..."

"You're _insane,_" Mireya shoots, gripping her bow. "If you go in and fight, then I'll be right beside you!" Genesis glances at Mireya through the corner of his crystalline blue eyes. He looks back at her, pointing his rapier in front of her with precision. She looks back at him, her own eyes fighting with his own.

"Love. Stay," he says decisively, which makes Mireya jump back. He seems justified in his answer, and nothing can change his mind. Not Mireya. Not the person who he holds close to him. If it was anyone else—Sephiroth, Angeal—he would gladly let them go because he knows they can _fight._ He looks more intently at Mireya. Yes, yes he knows she has been trained. But nothing is worth chancing losing her to the enemy. He loves the fire that she has about her, but there are moments like this where he wishes her fire would burn out and go away. "I am a SOLDIER," he says. "It is my duty to fulfill my obligations as a SOLDIER. Protecting the things that I simply cannot afford to lose..."

"Well, I'm a Turk!" Mireya says, scoffing. She stands up; ignoring all the gunfire the Security Department is firing off. "I'm trained to do my job at my fullest ability—they train me to kill everything I'm assigned to kill. You think letting me fight a bunch of fiends is going to knock me out of the count? Genesis you know me more than anyone... You know I can fight for myself!" For the first time in his life, the cool, collected First Class SOLDIER scoffs. Mireya steps back at his reaction, gripping her bow even harder.

"I am sorry to say Love—you are in Shinra HQ, and as far as my memory concerns me, we never called Turks to help us with something we can obviously resolve with the use of our own hands. The Goddess never leaves our sides." Mireya rolls her eyes, aiming her bow. She is behind the crimson SOLDIER, so he cannot see her aiming an arrow past his head. A smirk plays on her lips; he can't stop her from fighting, and she's going to prove that to him. In a fit of anger, he turns around, his chestnut-colored hair flying in his eyes. "Do not shoot that arrow Love," he warns.

"And what if I do?!" she challenges, scoffing. "What are you going to do, huh Genesis? Just because you guys didn't call for Turks doesn't mean I can't fight! I'm going to fight whether you like it or not!" He points his sword at her. Mireya doesn't even so much as to blink at his actions. "What are you going to do Genesis? Fight me because you won't let me fight? Kinda defeats the purpose of not letting me fight in the first place, don't you think, Shakespeare Boy?"

"Love, you are not making this easy..." He turns around. Now all he has to rely on is the fact that he knows that she loves him, and will never do anything to hurt him. That includes going against his will. Mireya smirks. He thinks he has her under control. She chuckles to herself. He underestimated her as always. She walks in front of him, aiming her bow at his face.

"What if I don't want you to fight, Shakespeare Boy? What if I tell you to forget everything you've ever learned about fighting? Is that fair—" Before she gets to finish her sentence, there is a huge explosion. Genesis doesn't hesitate; he grabs Mireya's wrists, her bow falling limply on the floor. He falls on top of her, his hair falling into his eyes. She is taken by surprise, blinking rapidly. The ceiling begins to crumble away, making small pieces of debris rain down on top of them. She feels uncomfortable—her wrists being near suffocated by his SOLDIER power. Power that he would willing use to restrain her from doing something stupid.

"Stay..." he says, catching his breath. "...Here, Love."

She blinkes, but only for a second. The confusion on her face warps into a smile. "So are you going to go first? I'll follow right behind you."

He smirks playfully at her, the gunshots seizing. "You are an assassin," he mocks.

"So are you."

"So let's be insane then," Genesis says, helping the blonde Turk up. She dusts herself off and gazes into his eyes.

"Look at us," she laughs to herself. "Let's be insane together."


	18. Experimentation

**A/N:** Hey guys! How is it going! Well, here's your 18th theme! XD You see how we aren't anywhere near being done? Don't forget to review and tell me how I'm doing! I love to hear from you guys. XD

Also, I like evil!Genesis. Shoot me. XD These proceeding lines are from One Step Closer by Linkin Park. Anyone else hate the way they spell their name?

**

* * *

**

_Everything you say to me takes me one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break._

* * *

**XVIII.) Experimentation**

Without warning, his door shoots open, the person on the other side very concerned with his well-being. The lost, sweat-ridden Genesis runs his fingers through his hair, his blue eyes intent on Mireya. She looks no better than he does—holding an extremely long-eared stuffed bunny. She holds its left ear in her left hand, her right hand placed on the knob of the door. She arches an eyebrow, perplexed at his facial expression.

"Genesis?! Genesis what's wrong?!" Mireya demands, not stepping towards him. His pupils are exceptionally large—something that Mireya can't stand seeing. She has seen him like this before, unfortunately, and ultimately knows where this will go. Her eyes start to water. At the prior thoughts of him waking up like this, she drops her stuffed animal. The only thing that can be heard is his heavy breathing and the sound of cotton hitting the floor. "You're okay, right?" she asks in whisper. At first Genesis wants to answer her, but he just as quickly looks away.

"Love, you are being quite annoying," he says, rubbing his temples.

"That's not like you at all," Mireya says, her eyes lighting up with determination. "If there's something wrong with you, we need to get you help! You can't live like this Genesis! If you keep having these bad dreams... These dreams that change you... Then you need to get your ass out of bed right now and we need to go see a doctor—" He snaps towards her—his once calm oceans of aquamarine rippling with fury. Doctor? He doesn't need to see a doctor. He's perfectly fine and doesn't understand why she isn't getting that. But of course he understands why. He knows fairly well why.

"You are not a SOLDIER love, you do not understand what we have to go through. Just... Just get out and let me have my rest. I do not want to have to do anything rash." She dares to take another step closer to him. She's not going to give up to intimidating looks and change of voice. She knows the real Genesis is somewhere locked inside of him, and until she pulls the Genesis she knows out of the depths of insanity, she's not going anywhere.

"I know when someone is sick!" she hisses, swiping her arm across the air. "What they're doing to you isn't sane Genesis! What are these dreams you've been having?! If they've hurt you—please—you don't have to keep doing this! You can retire! They have so many other SOLDIERs... Don't act like this!" Retire? And give up his status as a hero? _The_ hero? Yes, he is the hero of Midgar. He is Shinra's best SOLDIER. But who do they love more than him? Who always takes his spotlight?

"I thought you loved me..." he says, shaking his head. Images inside of his head start to spin—he is close to losing his grip on reality. She silently gasps, taking a step back.

"Of course I love you..." she says in an incoherent whisper. "Genesis I—" She wants to finish her sentence, but he jumps out of the bed, halting her sentence. She knows that he didn't hear her, but she doesn't want to repeat herself either. She doesn't want to tell him she loves him. At least... Not yet. Not with him like this. She starts to braid her blonde hair, not taking her eyes off him. "Why would you say something like that?"

"You want me to give up my spot as the hero? To someone like Sephiroth?! To that cretin who doesn't deserve the name?" Nonsense. She knows there is something wrong with him now. She doesn't even know Sephiroth. Not personally, anyway. She's heard of him—how could she not? "He doesn't deserve the Gift of the Goddess! Are you telling me to renounce my faith in Her? The Goddess herself?!"

"Stop it Genesis!" Mireya says, her voice cracking. "I don't even believe in "The Goddess" and you know that! Don't throw that garbage at me!" His eye starts to twitch as he doubles over in pain. Screaming... Just screaming for the pain to stop. She doesn't know what to do—she's never seen him so hurt. "Genesis what's wrong with you? Why don't you tell me?"

Too late. In the blink of an eye, a black, beautiful wing shot into the sky, almost hitting the ceiling. She has never seen anything like it. Black feathers floating around the two, she wants to say something but is silenced at the sight of him standing up. "This..." he says, panting. "Makes me a monster." He stands up straight—much to Mireya's horror. She wants to scream, but she is reminded that she shouldn't scream at something so beautiful. "A monster that is not worthy of The Goddess..." He reaches towards the window... A smile on his face... Gazing at the moon...

She wants to take a step back. Maybe his wing does make him a monster. Someone who isn't human—but—

She grabs his arm and he gazes at her, confused. "You're not a monster, Genesis. That wing... It only makes you an angel," she says as she pushes him gently backwards, back into his bed. His eyes never leave her face—but his eyes begin to droop—desperately trying to keep himself from falling back to sleep. Back into the world of the things he is not aware of. "And even with that wing, I love you regardless... Go back to sleep, Genesis." He calms down, his wing disappearing from his back—more feathers floating in the air.

Once she notices that he's sound asleep, she sighs. She grabs his hand once more, kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight, Shakespeare Boy."

And she goes into her room—just to keep him from seeing the tears that fall out of her eyes as she leaves.


	19. Falling In Love

**A/N:** Hi guys! Long time no see, hnn? XD

Don't worry. I'm still writing. XD I was just working on a little project dealing with our two little lovebirds. XD;; For those of you that don't know... Or for those of you who aren't watching what I write for this fandom... Or if you just clicked this story just to see what it's about, I spent all yesterday writing a _lemon _for these guys. XD

It's called **Those Who Accept The Protection Of The Stars. **XD

Whatever the case, it's still a lemon, so don't say I didn't warn you... XD

Cee ways, the lyrics come from** "Blue and Yellow" by The Used.**

* * *

_And it's all in how you mix the two, and it starts just where the light exsists. It's a feeling that you cannot miss and it burns a hole through everyone that feels it._

* * *

**XVIII.) Falling In Love**

She didn't just fall.

Somewhere along the way she tripped and broke every bone in her body. She cracked her head, ripped open her head and broke all of her fingers. But even still, sitting next to him pouting, she still wouldn't come out with her feelings. He glanced at her, smiling. She felt his eyes melting into the back of her head and so she turned around, almost hesitant to look at him. "What's wrong, Love?" he asked, holding her hand. Mireya swung her legs back and forward, looking into the sunset.

"Nothing..." she said, forcing a smile. "So how do you think your mission is going to go, Genesis? I believe in you. Ha, it must be really important if they're sending General Sephiroth with you." Mireya's heart started to beat faster, and Genesis heard every sped-up beat. He cocked a brow at her, standing up and straightening out his crimson coat.

"Yes, well Love, you know they only send the best SOLDIERs to do the more intense jobs," he said. Still not convinced that Mireya was okay, he helped her stand up, his fingers intertwined with her own. Still, her eyes were glued to the floor, refusing to meet with his own. "Love..." he said, brushing his cheek against hers. "Are you okay? Something is bothering you."

"Argh, I'm fine," she said, shaking her head. Her bangles started to clank together. "I'm just... So excited that you're going to work with Sephiroth. You know I haven't met a whole bunch of your friends, so when you come back you should introduce me to them, okay?" She looked right at him, smiling. With all of her bones broken from her fall, she had nothing else to lose, right? And she didn't want him to think of her as a traitor—a traitor to his love. He holds her head with both of his gloved-hands.

"If that will make my Love happy," he breathes, brushing her hair out of her face. She lets out a sigh, her face a couple of inches away from his own. Her eyelashes flutter with his as she closes her eyes. "So you want to see the hero..." Her heat was pounding out of her chest.

"You are my hero," she giggled, throwing her arms around his neck. Suddenly, she fell over backwards towards the ground. "Genesis, stop that..." she chuckled, her eyes still closed. Unbeknownst to her, Genesis was still standing up, slightly grinning at the sight in front of him. She felt _someone's _weight on top of her, only thinking it was the First Class SOLDIER.

"Turk, I'm sorry for ruining your parade but I tripped and—" the spikey, blonde-haired Third Class SOLDIER said. It was none other than Rox. His hair fell on top of Mireya's hairs as he tried to get up. She should have known it was him, but apparently she didn't, stopping him abruptly with a kiss on the lips. His Mako-infused eyes widened as she pushed him up, making the two of them sit up.

Something about her smelled different, and something about him tasted different. She continued to kiss him, despite her body telling her to do otherwise. At first, Rox was against it. With Genesis standing right over them? What was she thinking? But he couldn't pull himself away from her. He only wanted her to be happy.

But Gaia does he love her.

But wait. She stopped and parted from the Third Class SOLDIER, opening her eyes. She was completely dumbfounded from seeing Rox staring at her. He tried to come up with something to say, but Genesis walked behind Rox, helping him up. "Ah Roxas, you should watch where you fall," he said, chuckling. Rox blinked for two seconds, gawking. His eyes widened, looking spastically at Mireya and then at Genesis.

"Genesis I—I!" they both stuttered. "I didn't mean to—!"

"It is okay, Roxas. Love," he replied back, bowing. "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." The First Class SOLDIER walks back into Shinra HQ, leaving the two confused. Mireya looked at her hands, blushing a little.

"I can't... Believe... I did that..." She inhaled, closing her eyes. "He's upset now, Rox I'm—" Before she could finish her sentence, Rox smirked at her, pulling her closer towards him. Obviously, this was Rox she was dealing with. Third Class SOLDIER. Well, she wasn't going to betray Genesis and she pushed Rox on the ground with everything she had in her body. "I get paid to kill people, Rox! Keep playing around and I'll kill you too!"

Yeah, falling in love hurt.

Especially when the object of your affection pushed you down and decided to walk out on you.


	20. Winter

**A/N:** Here's a little something I wrote for you guys while I got my hair done. Well actually, while I'm typing this, I'm still getting my hair done but anyway! I noticed I was getting more alerts and favorites and the like, and I felt horrible for not updating for like... A month now. XD And I know this one theme can't make up for all of those days I've spent not... Updating this story like I should have.

But that will all pass!

I've got like 5 more themes that I've already typed... I just have to upload them on here. The lyrics are from **Armor For Sleep's "Dreams To Make Believe."**

XD;; Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_I hope that dreams come when I die, so we can talk I won't wake up._

* * *

**XX.) Winter**

I'd give anything to be able to get the snow back. Everything was calm and clear. Well, everything acted like it was so calm and clear. The wind blowing us along was all fake. Nothing in the world was real anymore… It felt like everyday something or someone had been lying to me. The only person that I could really count on was Genesis. He was always there for me no matter what happened.

I bet it was snowing in Wutai now, wasn't it? I was so far away from him and because I was a Turk, I couldn't really go on that mission with him, could I? I leaned against the brick wall of my house, hoping that the wind could help ease my pain. I closed my eyes. We wouldn't have to go to war, right? Everything would be just fine, right? The Wutai just needed a little bit of help and they were kind of crazy with asking for it! … Genesis was too great at fighting to let something like this break him down.

He should have been home by now. Not at_ my _house, no! Never! I didn't mean it like that! I looked down, feeling my cheeks redden. "I just want you to come back and be okay, Shakespeare Boy…" I muttered, holding both of my hands. "Don't get yourself hurt out there." What was I saying? I was just being a stupid pessimist now wasn't I? Who said Genesis was out there right now fighting the enemy?

I closed my eyes, trying to breathe. Everything around me was fake. Everything.

I couldn't stand it anymore!

… Genesis had always been my shining star amongst a group of dim ones! I needed him to be here with me at this time of day! I needed Genesis to_ stay _with me! I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around. It was Genesis with his umbrella… Why did he have it up at a time like this? It wasn't raining… My cheeks were red and I touched them… And that's when I felt my tears. "Genesis," I gasped. I didn't know what to say. Was I happy because he was back…? Or was I happy because he was alive…? "I'm not crying because of you!" I shouted, frowning. "I'm crying because of the pollen. It's messing with my allergies…"

"Is this not the perfect day for rain…" Genesis muttered. Something was definitely wrong with him. I looked at him with wide, blue eyes. "You should never cry, Mireya. I am always here, even if I seem to be miles and miles away." I turned around and saw him holding his LOVELESS book. He was holding it carelessly, like it was going to slip out of his hands. I didn't want him to be sad. I was already sad… And it wasn't because of him.

"Genesis, you're the only one who makes me happy!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around him. He dropped his LOVELESS book, forlorn. "…Please, I could never be sad because of you! You're the best friend I could ever have… You've gotten me through so much just being you, you know?" He was upset just like he was when he started talking about Sephiroth. I wouldn't cry… I would help him, I swore it… "You're better than everyone, Genesis," I said, wiping away my tears. He didn't move, but I picked up his LOVELESS book. I dusted it, handing it to him. "You… Don't have to be better than anyone else… As long as you are still you."

He flinched, giving me a look. "You… Are right Love," he said, smirking. He grabbed his book, and I think that was the happiest I had ever been that day. I had seemed to defrost him—and I walked him towards the spring. "The Goddess descends from the sky, her gift everlasting…" he said, waving his arms in the air. I really had brought back the Genesis that I knew and love.

I turned around, prodding his chest.

"When the hell were you going to tell me you had came back?" I yelled. "Um, well, not that I'd actually care, but still! I was worried—uh—not concerned about you at all!" I paused, holding both of my hands. "But it would have been really nice if you would have called me or wrote me a letter…" He put his crimson-colored gloved fingers up to my lips, telling me that I should be quiet with his eyes. And that reminded me… "Genesis," I said, grabbing his arm and putting it down. "When was the last time you kissed me?"

I had always found myself asking that question, no matter how much I didn't want him to answer it. Tch! I was Mireya! Sure I didn't know how to fight! Sure mostly everything scared me! But I didn't need him to kiss me! I was going over this in my head, chuckling to myself as I put my hands on my hips. I was expecting Genesis to say something, but he was taking too long so I just kept thinking about how independent I was!

Wasn't I so independent?

I started laughing with my eyes closed. "Genesis, I was just kidding I—_kyaaaah_—!" That jerk-ass grabbed my shoulders and turned me all the way around, so I had no choice but to look at him. His face was scary-close to mine. When he blinked, his eyelashes touched mine and my whole body twitched. "Gen—Genesis." I stuttered, looking up at his Mako-infused eyes. He had me within his trap, and he wasn't going to let me go. I frowned. Who the hell did he think he was? "What the hell do you think you're doing, Genesis?" I asked, thrashing around. I was no match for a SOLDIER… Wah. I wanted to cry. He was so much stronger than I was.

"You asked me when was the last time you had gotten a kiss, Love," he cooed, his hot breath hitting my cheek. I blushed, but only because he was Genesis and he was so close to me! Not because I loved him! Who could love something like that? Hahaha, not me!

And then he kissed me. I wanted to push him back—but I just didn't feel like it! Yeah!

"Are you happy now, Love? It seems like I have melted the ice around your soul…" I smiled… Now I knew that this winter was gone forever. I didn't need it anymore. Genesis was my spring, and he'd help me bloom.

For better or for worse.


	21. Bees!

**A/N: **Is this Chiharu? Actually... Um... Updating? Yes, yes it is. So! I think I wrote this one on my last day of school! XD;; And if you're reading this don't hold out on me. XD;; *shakes fist* You review, you! *old lady*

Big shout out to... **matsuo nakata.** She fav'd the story today... And that made me get off my ass and actually type this out. So thank you Suo! I hope you see this. XD;; As a matter of fact, you all thank her. That's right. On your knees! XD;;

*shot*

And the proceeding lines come from **Lee Ann Womacks' "The Bees"**

* * *

_I can hear the bees buzzin' through the walls. Making their honey and singing their song. They say I work for the queen all day. _

**

* * *

**

**XXI.) Bees!**

"Ouch Turk, do you really have to press down so hard?" Mireya rolls her eyes, applying pressure to Rox's skin. He is covered in bee-stings from head to toe. She narrows her eyes, her grip tightening on his arm. "Ouch!" he utters again, wincing in pain. "Look Turk, if you don't know how to do this I'll just go to the hospital and get checked out..."

"Rox, this is kinda my fault," Mireya replies, trying to take care of him the best way she can. She chews on her bottom lip, knowing full-well she can't take care of Rox. She doesn't know the first thing about bee-stings, and healing people was never her forte. Rox lays on his back, trying to keep himself from screaming at her touch; everything that so much as to _grazes _his skin sends him in spiraling fits of pain.

But he's a SOLDIER. He can handle this.

"Mmm. Rox. Take off your shirt."

"What—_ouch?" _Rox protests, wincing again because he moved the wrong way. Mireya shakes her head, sighing. She knows she can't do much for him—but she can bring him back to Shinra HQ. Even if it's a difficult thing to do because he's a guy and guys are heavy to carry. She's not superwoman. She puts on an uncertain expression, knitting her fingers.

"I just need to see how bad this is, Rox," Mireya says, narrowing her eyes.

Rox barely turns his head towards her. "Umm, Turk, I don't think I can with all of these bee-stings on me. Which you say is your fault anyway. If you hadn't knocked that hive down and run, none of this stuff would have ever happened! But if you want to take off my shirt..." She narrows her eyes once again, folding her arms. That cheap bastard...

Fine. If that's what he wants to do... Mireya will _gladly_ do it for him. Putting her foot on his back she grabs his arms, feeling no remorse—especially when he yells out in pain. She grabs his shirt and pulls it over his head, not caring about his spiky, blonde hair being messed up at all. Once she gets it off she winces at the sight of him. This is worse than she thought. Those bees really attacked him...

"Rox I'm so sorry..." Mireya mumbles, stepping back and gawking at how many stings he has on his body. Though Rox is in pain he shrugs his shoulders, trying to appear strong because he knows Mireya is letting this eat her up inside. "I can call some of the other Turks to come and get you if you want me to. Or I can use your SOLDIER cellphone to call Shinra to get them to send some people in to get you..."

"Turk, it's okay," he answers back, shaking his head to try and tell Mireya that she doesn't have to worry about him for now. "I can—_haahga_—take the pain. It's okay, honestly." He tries to get up but falls back down on the ground afterward.

"Stop, you're hurting yourself," Mireya repeats once more. "I said I can take care of you, so stop acting like you can handle everything okay?"

"Turk, I love how much you're concerned about me," he cooes, a sly smile on his face. She snorts, folding her arms. Same old Rox, no matter what happens to him. "Stop thinking you're the only one in the world that doesn't want to hurt someone."

"Are you giving me_ advice?_" she asks, pursing her lips. She takes Rox's cellphone out of his pocket and dials Shinra's number. "Wait until I get Genesis here."

"If he's available," Rox says, running his fingers through his hair. He did have a good point. Genesis is a First Class SOLDIER and as such he isn't accessible like Rox is. "It'll hurt, but I can walk back. What if... What if I was Genesis? Would you be doing this now?" Mireya gasps, waving her arms wildly in the air. She was definitely caught off guard by that question.

"That's not what I meant, Rox—"

"If I was Genesis, you'd let him get up and do whatever he wanted to. And you want to know what else, Turk? You're probably thinking that you wouldn't, because he wouldn't let himself get stung by a million bees." Rox stood up, albeit slowly.

"Rox..." Mireya mutters, standing close to him. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"No," he answers back, forcing a smile. "Honestly Turk, I want to see you happy. And you're not happy right now. So... Smile for me?" She tilts her head, her eyes watering a bit. "And don't start crying." Before Mireya can protest, a helicopter lands near the two, Reno waving through the airplane's window.

"Yo! C'mon! We saw that you guys needed to get the help, yo? So we're here to come and help you guys out. Rude and I here will take care of everything, Lady. Drop him right off to HQ." Reno points to the west with his arms... Always easy-going. Always laid-back. Rox put his hands on his back, smiling. He glances at Mireya before looking back at Reno and Rude, waving his hands at them. He nods his head, his long, messy, spikey blonde hair falling down his back and getting in his mouth. He sputters a little, but it isn't anything too distracting.

"Ah, the Turks are here!" Rox jokes, laughing a little to himself.

"Yeah, the Turks are here..." she mutters, looking down at the ground. And as she glances at Rox walking away, she holds both of her hands. Bees are such beautiful creatures... But once they feel threatened they get angry and vicious. But they always fight for their queen. Always.

Was Rox like that?

She sighs as she steps in the plane as well.

She is glad to have a friend like him.


	22. Doctor's Visit

**A/N:** Hi guys. Long time no see huh? Yeah. I know. I know. There is no excuse for how I've been... Not updating. XD But I looked at the stats of this baby, saw the 25 favs this thing has and went "Dude. I've gotta write faster." D: Yeah, you guy's have guessed it. I've been writing for other fandoms and whatnot. But I'm here now!

So yeah.

This theme'll get a second part, too, by the way. :D This is the first one. Aaaaand don't forget to review! You'll make my day. Just tell me what you think, because I'mma need all the sunshine reviews I can get because I'm going to the doctor right after this. TT_TT'''

* * *

_I will be back. I will remember. I'll be okay._

* * *

**XXII.) Doctor's Visit**

Hey, did you guys know Genesis is afraid of doctors?

I didn't know that, so I'm really surprised when I see him shaking a bit in his chair while we wait in the office of Shinra HQ. He needs to get checked out. I don't know if it is Mako Poisoning or something weird, but he has this rash on his arm and I insisted he go see a doctor for it! Normally, Shakespeare Boy is all cool and collected, but not this time! I narrow my eyes, tapping him on his leg. He's trying to look like he is all into reading his LOVELESS book, but I can see the look in his eyes!

His beautiful blue eyes—_gah!_ I mean, no one likes Genesis eyes! So yeah, that's that! He glances at me and forced a smirk on his face. I bet he can tell that I know what his one weakness now, right? Even I'm afraid of doctors! They help people. They help me. So why would I be afraid of them? Unfortunately for Genesis... "So are you usually this jumpy Shakespeare Boy?" I whisper, so no one else can know of his deep dark secret. "Or are you afraid of doctors?"

He sits his LOVELESS book on his lap, clearing his throat and giving me that reassuring look. Ha! I have finally found one of Genesis' weaknesses! And he isn't going to get away from me this time, even if we are in a waiting room with loads of people waiting to be all checked out and whatnot! "Love, you should not assume such outlandish things," he says, touching my chin and brushing his hand across my check. I scowl at him, swatting at his arm. He continues to smile at me, but I know what he's planning! He can't fool me!

I get really low and stare at him, touching his book. He doesn't like that, I can tell. You know. Because of the way his knee jerks a little. So much for that cool, calm and collected First Class SOLDIER title of his. "Genesis, if you're afraid of a little needle, why didn't you tell me? I could have had someone come to your house or room or whatever if you wanted... You know we can always call..." Still he smiles at me as if nothing is wrong and that just... Argh. Genesis is so stubborn sometimes, especially when it comes to getting the care he needs!

"It is not something you should get yourself worked up over, Mireya," he answers back, patting my head a good two times. And I flinch every time his glove touches the top of my head. Wha...? I snap back to reality and stand up, stomping my foot on the ground. Now people are looking at us like we're crazy. The ironic part is that they're all sick too! … Sick people...? I look all around the waiting room and that's when it hits me. All of these guys are sick... And suddenly, I feel sick to _my_ stomach. Jeez, this isn't good...

"Genesis, this isn't funny!" I insist. "If you're sick, at least act like it!" The other people are like, staring at us now. A First Class? Sick? _Genesis,_ at that? They can't believe it. But I'm not asking them to! This is between me and Genesis now. No one else! His own personal fan club can join in later! And.. And I don't understand why Genesis is so calm about all of this. He's still smirking at me. Why won't he ever get angry with me? I rub my temples, gazing at him. "You're amazing. Okay. I know. But even Superman has a weakness."

Before I can say anything else, Genesis gives me those eyes. Those cute, beautiful, Mako-infused—_wait!_ What? Never mind, I don't know what I'm talking about. "Love, it is just a little rash..."

"It's going down your arm!" I exclaim. The lady at the waiting desk glares at me, but I don't care what she thinks either. Yeah, sure... Genesis and I aren't really together... And... It's not like I wish we were together either! I turn towards the brunette that's staring me down and tap my foot on the ground. "Hey! Can we please get Genesis a room here—!" I knew Genesis was going to mess with me sooner or later. He got up and playfully slapped his hand across my mouth.

"Love, you stay right here," he declares, dramatically bowing to me. "I am going to go to the bathroom." He sits me down in the seat he was sitting in, and then he sort of vanishes. Hmm. That sounds reasonable. Him going to the bathroom and all. I tilt my head, looking at my fingers.

And then it hits me.

"Wait! You little sneak! _Shakespeare Boy!"_ I jump out of my seat, walking towards the door. And lo-and-behold, I see Genesis walking in the hall! He was going to leave me with all of those sick people, wasn't he? But that isn't even what I'm worried about! Something's wrong with him, isn't there? We're in the hallway now—thank God we're alone—and he turns around to look at me, clutching his LOVELESS book. Aww. He loves that book. He'd never clutch it like that...

I touch his shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "Hey. Genesis," I say, with no anger in my voice. "Are you okay? You must not like doctors too much..." He turns around, grabbing my hands. I flinch at his touch; I don't want him to go all one-winged on me now... Like... That other night. It was so long ago but I remember it clearly. I just... I never want him to go crazy on me. That's why I force him to go to the doctor's office, say?

"You could go as far as to say I abhor them, Mireya," he answers back, sighing. "I'm sorry for making you worry about me, Love." His grip loosens on his LOVELESS book, but I can tell he's still upset. I can understand why doctors don't sit right with him... They probably remind him of Shinra's scientists... I sigh, looking at my feet. Maybe this is why women can't be SOLDIERs. With phobias like the one Genesis has... This is why I hate Shinra! I hate them with everything I have! They made him like this! No one else!

And even though I'm feeling so mad... So mad at Shinra I... "That's okay, Genesis. I'll be good."

"Love, you aren't upset are you?" he asks. I turn around. Since when has Genesis been concerned with me...? I shake my head. He's always concerned about me isn't he?

"I'm fine!" I say, grinning. I spin around on my heels, putting my hands behind my back. "Now come on, Genesis! What would Sephiroth think about your fear of doctors? You won't be number one for long with that attitude!" His frown softens into a slight smile, and then that morphs into a smirk. Frankly, I don't know how Sephiroth is, and neither do I care, but he seems to be Genesis' competition.

"So you say, Love," he answers back, short and sweetly.

"I mean it!" I declare, opening the door. He walks back into the office and we try to be as silent as possible. "Would you take a shot for me, Genesis?" I whisper to him as we sit in our seats.

"A thousand times over, Love. For you are the Gift of the Goddess."


	23. Fire Extinguisher

**A/N:** Hi guys! XD What's this? Another update? Yes, I know I'm horrible. So like... This story gets more hits then anything I've ever seen, so I know people are reading, and 27 favorites are a lot for this thing... How much of a douchebag writer am I, huh? I suck if I can't even update like I'm supposed to. And uh, I have a confession to make.

I've been writing another list of themes, and they've all been about 2000 words long.

And I'm kind of stuck in that phase. XD So all the themes might me a little bit longer. This one is right on the money at 2000 words. So does this long one make up for my absence? D: I like this one... So please tell me what you think in a review or something? XD;; I mean, we can always shoot for 30 favorites... XD And this is the first theme with Zack and Seph in it. Be happy.

Anyway, the lines are from City Sleep's "Not An Angel".

* * *

_My candle shines without a doubt but the wind in your wings blow them out._

* * *

**XXIII.) Fire Extinguisher**

"Picture, or it didn't happen."

"What? That's ridiculous Zack! I already told you, it did happen! Don't you believe me?"

Mireya turns the corner, holding a big brown box full of papers with both of her hands. Through the corner of her eyes she sees Third Class Rox Ballantyne and Third Class Zack Fair taking about something stupid, of course. Still, it can't hurt to ask them what they are having a conversation about. She sits the box down on the ground and approaches the two, folding her arms and putting on a confused look. Both the mako-infused SOLDIERs glance at the Turk. Zack immediately swings his arms in the air, looking towards Mireya—possibly hinting that she should take his side.

"Hi guys," Mireya says in a chirpier voice than usual. "I got stuck transporting paperwork again. Damn it to all hell!" She clenches her fists, looking up an the ceiling. "Reno and Rude don't do a damn thing anymore! Nope, they just push all of the hard work on a Junior Turk like me. It sucks, it really does..." She slumps over in defeat, trying to catch her breath. "But I guess today has been going smoother than it did yesterday. I couldn't even catch a break. There was this dog... And then there was Rude... And then there was this big mutant dog thing that tried to eat Rude and—" Rox pats the blonde-haired Turk on her head, sweatdropping.

"I think that's enough of that, isn't it Turk?" Rox says, nodding his head. "Now me and Zack have a little dilemma to settle here. I was training, right? And there were a lot of us Thirds training. Zack wasn't there because apparently he had a huge cold or something."

"It wasn't just huge," Zack adds, pointing his index-finger in the air, grinning madly. "It was _hunormous!_ I couldn't blink without my head hurting. I was still going to go to the all-squad training, but uptight Angeal insisted it'd be better for me if I just stayed in and rest." The brunette folds his arms, putting on a look of frustration. Rox nudges him in the ribs, making Zack step back a bit.

"But you had a cold!" Rox inquires. "One sneeze, and all of the Thirds could have caught your disease."

"Disease?" Zack replies, blinking. "Wait a second... I didn't have a disease! The proper term would be 'magic'." Mireya can't help but grin at his outlandish claim. Since when were colds magic? She shakes her head, her hair going in different directions. "I still say I could have went to training! They don't move guys who stay home sick and miss out on training, you know!"

"You SOLDIERs..." Mireya mutters, chuckling under her breath. "You're not the only one that does that either, Zack. Genesis does that too, still going to fight and all. I'm telling you, the guy could lose both of his arms and still want to fight with his sword." She pauses, looking at Rox's facial expression dim down. His smile fades and he slumps his shoulders. Why is it that whenever Mireya's around... Why does she always have to talk about Genesis like he isn't there? Hello? Earth to Mireya! Rox is standing right in front of you! Zack glances at Rox with his bright blue eyes, poking the younger man.

"Aren't you going to finish telling your story, Rox?"

"I would prefer not to," the long-haired SOLDIER replies, slumping his shoulders even more-so. Oh no, this won't do at all. Zack will not, by any means, let Rox drag his face around HQ. He was just happy a second ago! Zack musters up the most ridiculous, goofy smile he can and gets in Rox's face, making him take a few steps backwards.

"Oh, come on! That's no fun!" Zack declares, his smile fading. "Mireya really wants to know what happened." He looks towards her, a gesture that makes her nod her head fast. She wants Rox to be happy as well. "Besides, if you can convince Mireya that what you did really happened, then I'll believe you. Sorry Rox, but your story sounds way too farfetched to have actually happened. ...But it's a really funny story anyway! Man, do I wish I was there to see it—"

"As I was saying," Rox interrupts, sticking a finger in the air and standing up straight—something reminiscent of a college professor. "So there's all these guys in the training room and I'm really scared! You guys know how intimidating the other SOLDIERs can be... Especially when they're in uniform. Well, they had some of the Seconds watch us, and that was even more intimidating. A lot of the other SOLDIERs use swords and guns and stuff like that. But me..." Rox licks his top lip, searching for something in his pocket. He pulls out what appears to me a red button thing, making sure Mireya sees it.

"So... What's that?" she asks, daring to touch it but Rox pulls his hand away.

"Na-uh. Girls like you don't get to touch my weapon of mass destruction!"

Mireya tilts her head, putting on a deadpan look. "Wait. That's your whip, isn't it?" Now Rox is the one nodding his head really fast, smiling as he does so. "I should have known. Of course you fight with your whip thing. And it's actually pretty cool. Oh... I think I've told you this before..." Zack grips the hilt of his sword, putting it in front of him before swinging it across the air.

"Real SOLDIERs fight with steel!" he declares with a smile. "If you have pride, you should put it inside of your sword!" To that, Rox only gives a dismissive handwave.

"Eh, swords are too heavy for me," he admits on the spot, not caring about who hears him. "That's probably why I don't think I'll be rising to Second anytime soon, but Zack can definitely make it! He's got a First tutoring him, after all!" Rox presses the button and waves his arm out to the side, his whip cracking as bloodlusting flames fill the hallway. Mireya takes one step back, her breath catching in her throat. The red of the fire illuminates in all of their blue eyes. Even though his whip has already been activated, the fire still dances around it as it's supposed to. "Just to refresh your memory, my whip is imbued with fire Materia. Just imagine the power it could do if I put a fira Materia in it."

"It'd be devastating I'm guessing," Mireya replies, yawning. "Just get to the point, Rox."

"So they let me try it out!" he declares, nodding his head. Proud. "I was amazed too. One of the Seconds gave me a fira Materia and I just had to try it out. They took it away after the incident, but—"

"So he did," Zack says, butting in. "And he says that while he was trying to tame it, he lit a whole entire row of Thirds _on fire!"_

"What?" Mireya says, startled. "Rox, you did_ what?"_

"Chillax, Turk. I mean, it's not like I still have it." He pauses before his eyes start sparkling. "How many people do you know can honestly say they've lit SOLDIERs on fire while working in SOLDIER!" _That idiot, _Mireya thinks, shaking her head._ Rox thinks that lighting people on fire is funny? Does he have any idea if those people are even okay? _Her thoughts are interrupted when Rox starts swinging his whip in the air. To be honest, Mireya is terrified of the cracking sounds the whip makes. Zack looks at Rox for a moment and then thinks.

Several scenarios play in his head.

He opens his mouth, but then he closes it.

"Rox, I think you really should stop that..." Mireya says, touching the wall. Rox smirks. Finally! Finally he has her attention! Zack opens his mouth again to second what Mireya said, but a familiarize First Class SOLDIER walks in the hallway, his arms close to his sides. The General. The best First Class SOLDIER _ever. _Both Mireya and Zack stand close to each other, saluting the silver-haired man.

"First Class Sephiroth!" they both say simultaneously. Zack and Mireya bow, but then Mireya remembers that she's a Turk and blinks two times.

"Wait, why the heck did I just bow...?"

"How is your day, Seph?" Zack asks, ignoring Rox playing with his whip in the background. Rox has been reduced to a mere child; his eyes follow each and every flame. Apparently he hasn't noticed Sephiroth's presence yet. A faint smile finds its way on the General's face as he holds both of his hands, stretching a bit.

"My day couldn't be any better," he answers, nodding his head. "No need to be formal, Zack."

"Aye aye Sir!" the brunette replies, giving Sephiroth another salute. The First Class SOLDIER nods in appreciation, looking towards Mireya who is absolutely stunned by Sephiroth's cat-like eyes. So this is the person Genesis is always prattling on about? This is General Sephiroth? This is the person that Genesis wants to defeat? Mireya wastes no time. First impressions are everything, and she thinks she just made one with that loud "First Class Sephiroth!" she just exclaimed.

"Oh, hi, General Sephiroth! My name is Mireya, and I'm a Junior Turk just doing paperwork and—"

"Ah, so you're Mireya?" Sephiroth answers back, shaking Mireya's hand. She's not use to shaking a SOLDIERs hand and is surprised she hasn't been accidentally flung through a wall. "Genesis has told me a lot about you..."

"Real—"

Before Mireya can finish her sentence, she hears something frightening and immediately plops down on the ground. Zack swears he's never seen anyone drop so fast before in his life. Rox's whip flies towards Sephiroth, a blazing fire shooting right for his hair. Sephiroth, with his cat-like reflexes, merely sidesteps out of the way, dodging the hot inferno and folding his arms. Mireya gets up slowly, smoke making her eyes water. Once Rox realizes that he has almost turned the General to nothing more than bacon, his jaw drops.

"My paperwork!" Mireya yells, running towards the fire but then realizing she has nothing to put it out with. The sprinklers turn on and now all four of them are soaking wet. "Argh! And I was just so happy, too...!" While Mireya angsts, Rox babbles. He tries to make things right with Sephiroth, wanting to touch him, but then backing off.

"Rox! You almost lit Sephiroth on fire!" Zack says, waving his arms around. Ah, he really does have the spirit of a puppy.

"I'm sorry Seph—I mean General Seph—I mean Sephiroth General—!"

Without saying anything, the silver-haired man leans towards Rox, an amused expression on his face. With his arms folded behind his back, he looks at the water dripping from Rox's spikey, blonde hair. "Roxas," Sephiroth says calmly.

"Um, yes? Whatever you want, big cheese..."

"Go find a fire extinguisher."

Rox knew he smelled something! To his horror, his whip had accidentally lit his _butt on fire._

Note to self: Fire is not a fun element. It doesn't discriminate. General or Third Class Soldier—_it will burn your ass_ if you're not careful.


	24. Maid Dress

**A/N:** Okay, so I know how most of you like Genesis with Mireya more than you do Rox with Mireya. But maybe this might change your mind. XD;; I'm the author, and yeah... I like Rox with Mireya way more than I do Genesis, but I don't mind writing them at all. In fact, I'm with that with just about everything I write. There's the pairing that I _should _be writing, and then there's the forbidden pairing that makes me giddy.

So enjoy this. XD

Oh, and the proceeding lines are from New Years Day's "Ready, Aim, Misfire". Very catchy.

**

* * *

**

_Shoot my cupid out of the sky, break off his wings and gouge out his eyes. And thank him for nothing, 'cause that's all that he gave to me. Your love is my heart disease._

* * *

**XXIV.) Maid Dress**

What am I _doing?_

This is the most embarrassing thing I've ever done in my life. I'm a man! A living, breathing man and now I'm wearing this... This thing because I lost a simple bet? I want to nod my head but I'm angry because the Turk is sitting at the table with a menu... Looking through it for food she might want to eat. And I'm supposed to prance back to the kitchen like a good boy and fetch it from the chef. Honestly, I'd do anything for the Turk. I... I'm not going to stand here and lie to myself; I'm _in love _with her. I'm so in love with her that I don't mind wearing this puffy skirt dress thing that shows off my hairy legs. I don't mind any of this. And I'd tell the Turk that... I really would.

Except she's with Genesis.

And she's buying into his game—laughing wholeheartedly as I start to sneer. I don't want him to know that I... Genesis is a First Class SOLDIER. There's nothing I can do or say to keep him away from the Turk... And talking back to or about a First Class SOLDIER is like wishing for death. I think you can even get kicked out of SOLDIER for doing something like that. Treason or something. Why won't Genesis just go away? I mean, don't get me wrong. I've got nothing but respect for the guy. I want to be like him one day. I want to be able to fight like he does. I want to be able to move and speak like he does. What is it that makes him so irresistible to girls? I know he's had dozens of girlfriends, and I won't let Mireya fall to his tactics.

Who am I kidding? She's probably already deeply,_ madly_ in love with the guy.

I mean, look at the way they're laughing at each other! She can't stop giggling. She loves his company. I don't even think Genesis is even telling any jokes! He's just looking at her and she's bursting into laughter like something's outrageously funny. The other people eating inside of the restaurant are starting to give me looks. It wasn't like they weren't all looking at me funny to begin with. All this sexy? Put into this maid outfit? Either I lost a bet or someone's kinky, and it's most definitely the first option. I let out a sigh, holding a silver dish in both of my hands. Okay, this is it! I'm going to swallow my pride, walk over there and ask the Turk and Genesis what they want. If anything they're still my friends, right? Yeah, that sounds good!

They're still my friends so we can all have a good time tonight. I take one step forward but my face falls as the two come into a better view. Genesis is touching the Turk's hand and she's just smiling back at him like it's not a big deal. This makes me want to set my hand on fire. Oh, when I touch her hand the Turk wants to scream out rape and near kill me, but when Genesis touches her hand she showers him with smiles and giggles. My stomach does a flip and I take a step back. Okay Rox. Remember what you came here to do. You're just supposed to work as a wait... Waitress for a night. Don't worry, you still get paid. You're just in a different uniform then everyone else. After my mind is done eating itself, I straighten out my skirt and make my way over. Both Genesis and the Turk looked at me, finishing up whatever giggles they had left.

Inside of my head I seethed.

At least Genesis isn't being an ass about this. He looks at me and acts classy; he knew about the bet I had lost with the Turk beforehand so he wouldn't burst out laughing at the sight of me. Only we both know that Genesis doesn't burst out and laugh at anything. He may chuckle, yeah, but he never laughs. Chuckling is more sexy, I guess. Me? I burst out in laughter.

I know one thing though.

I'm never making a bet with the Turk again, just to lose and see her go out to eat with the man that I despise. I hate Genesis, but I respect him.

"Hi, Rox!" Mireya says. She's really, really happy. She brings both of her hands to her lap and starts to giggle. I don't know if she's laughing at my maid outfit, or if she's laughing because of one of Genesis' obviously funny stares, but her smile is gorgeous. Absolutely beautiful. I just wish she knew that I wasn't smiling because I was embarrassed of being in a maid outfit in front of her and Genesis; I was smiling because she's so beautiful and makes me melt all over the floor. "Are you having a fun time playing dress up?" She's teasing me just because I lost the bet! Two can play this game!

"Are you having fun playing lovey dovey with your hubby—I mean—" I slap my hand over my mouth. Thank Gaia neither one of them heard me. The Turk did, however, tilt her head in confusion. Great, this is my cue. Time to bring the conversation to what it should be about. "Good evening, guys!" I say in a fake, happy voice. I even force a smile. "How are you two today? What would you all like to eat?" I pause, standing in the exact same place. That's what waitresses do, right? The Turk looks like she's going to say something insulting about me, but Genesis starts to tap on his menu. And, of course, she immediately looks in his very direction. My "superior" looks at me and nods his head. It's such a simple action, but the Turk silently squeals to herself. What is she doing...?

"Hello to you too, Roxas," Genesis greets. "I do not want to impose, if that is okay with you. I will just take a simple glass of apple cider." Apple cider? Oh, so now the guy is too important to order a steak or something? Most guys I know actually get food! Or is he trying to order less because he doesn't have enough cash to buy them both something? What am I saying? Genesis has to be filthy rich. I raise an eyebrow, half wanting to know why he's only getting some stupid drink. Never mind. I turn towards the Turk and she looks at me, wanting to test me out.

"Ah! Rox..." She pauses, tapping her fingers devilishly. "I'll have a cake. But you have to decorate it!" ...That isn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be. I nod my head. I don't need to write anything down. "You know... If that's okay..." The tone in her voice makes it sound like the Turk knows there's something wrong with me.

"Nah, it's okay..."

I walk to the back of the kitchen and the chef has already got a good one prepared. I tell him what the Turk has requested and he gives me the okay to decorate the thing. He even passes me a blue tube of icing. I'm no artist, but I try my best.

This job sucks.

Life sucks.

My_ love life _sucks.

I finish decorating the cake, holding it in one hand and carrying the apple cider on the tray in my other hand. I sigh as I see the Turk laughing again... You know, that could have been me laughing with her. If only I told her how I felt sooner... Or maybe... Or maybe it's not too late. I sit Genesis' drink on the table and he looks at it. Strange. He doesn't suspect that I've poisoned it or anything... He takes a sip without hesitating. The Turk sees the cake in my other hand but she still wants to joke around with me. You know. Because we're _friends. _

"Hey Rox, where's my cake?"

I set the pile of sponge and icing on the table and her first intimidate action is to look at it. To stare at it. I rip my cute little bow off my uniform, mad as holy hell. I stomp back in the kitchen and start stripping—but don't worry; my street clothes are in the back.

I hate seeing them together.

I hate pretending that I'm okay with them being together.

I hate that stupid maid outfit.

And I hate how I drew Genesis and Mireya stick figures on top of the cake tearing a heart apart.

Because that heart is mine.


	25. Sick In Bed

**A/N: **I wrote this one today! In school, like I always do. But I really wanted to say that you guys didn't have to take me serious on the favorite front last chapter. Not only did we shoot to 30 favs really quick like, but now we have 33. Ahehe. Man, how many favs is this thing going to get, you guys? I didn't know you people liked this so much. Maybe it's because of the straight!Genesis. XD I'm kidding, I'm kidding.

Speaking of Genesis, I thought it had been a while since we've seen some fluff in these things, right? So here you are!

* * *

_Is it naive to make plans that seem so far away?_

* * *

**XV.) Sick In Bed**

"Rudolf the red-nosed reindeer," Genesis says playfully, poking Mireya's reddened nose. Tucked deep under her blankets, she scowls before trying to hold in a sneeze. She comes out victorious, flinching for a moment, but keeping the damned sneeze inside of her. Genesis sits on top of the couch arm, his right leg propped over his left. In his left hand resides an apple that he tosses on the table in front of them. After that, he gazes at the blonde Turk with his bright, Mako-infused eyes, giving her a teasing look. "...Had a very shiny nose, did she not, Love?"

"Can it, Genesis," Mireya hisses, grabbing a tissue clumsily from the coffee table, knocking over cups and plates and things of that nature. She fumbles with the flimsy tissue, ripping a hole in it. In her frustration she growls, settling to just blow her nose anyway, regardless of a tear in the fabric. She brings up the sheet and blows her nose, unfortunately getting snot on her blanket. "Uurgh!" she mumbles, throwing the tissue on the table. "Shower," she mutters, almost like a zombie. Genesis chuckles, standing back up and gazing at his rapier—which is placed by the doorway of her room. "I need..."

"Love for thy love, and hand for hand I give," Genesis replies with that air of suaveness about him. "You sound like you have just died, Love." He watches Mireya stand up, albeit stumbling back down. Before she falls back down into the couch, he grabs Mireya's cheeks, forcing her to gaze at him. She scowls, her cheeks tinting a dark pink. He rubs invisible circles against her skin with his thumbs, his face dangerously close to hers. "I would shower you with my affection," he says, tilting her head up and smirking madly. "To grace my lips on thine's would be such an honor..." You know those little things that seemingly turn in Mireya's head to keep her thought process working? Yeah, those immediately stop working. Did he just say he wants to kiss her? In a poetic way?

He never wants to just up and kiss her! "Gen-Genesis," Mireya mutters in all of her sick glory. He presses an index-finger to her lips, opening his mouth, but only slightly.

"But sadly, Love, you have a terrifying cold, one that I could not possibly catch, so I will just have to settle for cupping your face and staring at you." A pause. A simper. Mireya grits her teeth, turning the other way. However, Genesis holds her face in place, refusing to let get away from him.

"Let go!" she yells.

"The Goddess does not like your yelling, Love."

"I said... Let _go!"_

"Are you denying me of looking at your pretty face, Love?" Mireya stops and pauses, thinking of something witty to say but the thought escapes her. She's too sick to try to keep an argument with Genesis, who is very much still healthy and awake. Mireya groans in frustration and he taps a gloved index-finger against her cheek.

"You must love me if you refuse to kiss me, Genesis," she answers back, full of disdain. "And yet you're still holding my face. What is it that you want?" She adjusts her footing so she can stomp her foot on her ground. And she does. "You don't want to get sick, yet you're in_ my_ room, and you're holding_ my_ face."

"Oh, these gloves?" Genesis remarks out of spite. And trust me, he's very amused. He looks at his hands before going back to staring into Mireya's eyes. "I'm going to have to incinerate them. Now sleep, Love. I came here on my lunch break because I want you to get better." Get better? Get better? How can she ever dream of getting better when he's shamelessly leading her on like this? He shouldn't have come at all! Mireya grits her teeth and yanks her arm away from Genesis, only to lose her balance and stumble backwards, taking a huge, backwards fall on the couch. She automatically gets lost underneath her blankets. The only problem is... Genesis falls down with her as well, still holding on to her wrists.

But now he's covered in Mireya's germs and snot, much to his dismay. Mireya stops flailing her arms around, only to notice Genesis lost in thought as he towers over her small frame. "Hey, Shakespeare Boy," she mummers, shifting awkwardly under him. But then her expression changes from confused to amused. She smiles, looking Genesis right in his eyes. "Aha! You're going to get sick—_haaaah!_" It feels like thunder bolts have suddenly jolted down her spine. She's not sure she can concentrate on anything now, thanks to Genesis planting butterfly kisses up and down her neck. His right hand is intertwined with her own.

"I have since been contracted an illness already, Mireya dear. I'm so terribly lovesick," he murmurs. "And although I like the feel of your skin, I am afraid I am too terrified to kiss you..." Before he can finish his sentence, Mireya comes up with a devious plan. And right after Genesis takes his lips away from her neck, she presses her lips against his, softly. He neither recoils or tries to pull away—he simply puts his right hand under her chin and brushes her bangs out of her face. It's such a simple action, but it makes her blush a little, even through all of the red on her face. She wishes all of her sick days can be like this—with Genesis kissing her, regardless of how sick she is.

The two separate, sitting up and Mireya blinks a few times, licking her lips. She touches her cheeks, failing to stop the imminent blush on her face. Genesis crosses one leg over the other dramatically, putting one hand over hers. "Genesis...?" she says in a whisper.

"Hmm? Love? Darling? Dear? Etcetera?" He tilts his head. "Etcetera?"

Without thinking, she closes her eyes and grabs Genesis' arm, leaning into him. "Please don't go back to work, please...?" He looks back at her and smirks, running his fingers through her hair.

"May flights of angels sing thee to thy rest."


	26. True Love

**A/N:** Hiiii, people! I'm back! XD;;; But I kinda wrote this just to tell you that I'll be gone all of November because I'm doing NaNoWriMo, so this'll be the last theme for about 30 days before I write for Viva La Vida again and anything else in this fandom.

Happy Halloween, guys!

And this is the first time I've written Genesis in first person. Rejoice. XD;; Anyway, the song for this chapter is "Fall" by Lovehatehero. XD;

* * *

_So fall asleep in my arms, and fall away from temptation, and fall_

* * *

**XXVI.) True Love**

My love is like ice, and I to fire. How comes it then that her cold is so great? It shan't dissolve through my so hot desire, but harder it grows, the more I entreat her. Or how comes it that my exceeding heat is not delayed by her frozen cold, but that I burn much more in boiling sweat and feel my flames augmented manifold? What more miraculous things may be told that fire; which is congealed with senseless cold should kindle fire by wonderful device?

Such is the power of love in gentle mind that can alter the course of kind. The Goddess seems to smile down at my newly-found friend. How can I profess my love for the beautiful woman standing in front of me, cleaning the windows? I cannot yet fathom how The Goddess has allowed me to have such a pretty counterpart to spend my days with... Mireya dear still looks lovely, but her ice makes me freeze in one place. She notices me and turns around, showing me her radiant, beautiful, nervous smile. I playfully smirk at her as I always do, and of course she takes my form of affection the wrong way. She puts her arms down, closing her eyes and returning to her cleaning.

"You're so annoying, Genesis!" she says through clenched teeth, scrubbing the glass even harder. I nod my head slightly at her exclamation, closing my eyes and touching my fingers. "Jeez, you're such an idiot. Don't you have something better to do besides annoy me when I'm trying to clean?" I can't help but chuckle at her accusation; is she being annoyed by my presence? Does she not love me just as I love her? When will we finally come to a mutual agreement about our feelings? I take one step towards her, my smirk never faltering.

"Fair, kind, and true have often lived alone," I say, lost in thought and waving my hand across the air. Mireya turns around and gives me a confused look, dropping her duster and switching her footing. I love it when she asks me questions about the lines that I quote—it's interesting that a woman who hates poetry so much will say she wants me to explain the lines I have just spoken.

"What does that even mean?" she exclaims, getting frustrated. She runs her fingers through her unkempt, blonde hair and stomps on the ground. I chuckle once more. I knew she was going to ask that of me. "Genesis. It's cold and I'm tired and I don't really have time to play with you today. In fact, right after this is over I have to go to a Turk meeting. I'll never get promoted to a full-fledged Turk if you keep confusing me!" She pauses, looking down at the ground and grabbing both of her hands. "...I don't want to be a Junior Turk forever..." She won't be one forever. She shows promise, and even I can see that.

"Let not my love be called idolatry," I declare, grabbing both of her hands. Reluctantly her blue eyes meet with my Mako-infused ones. "Nor my beloved as an idol show, since all alike my songs and praises be to one, of one, still such, and ever so. Kind is my love today, tomorrow kind." I watch her cheeks light up a bright pink before she realizes what is happening. Mireya grits her teeth and tries to pull away from me, but she should know by now that our love is what binds us together, and nothing will tear us apart.

"Shakespeare Boy," she hisses. "If you don't leave me alone..."

"Still constant in a wondrous excellence; therefore, my verse to constancy confined. One thing expressing, leaves out difference. Fair, kind, and true is all my argument. Fair, kind, and true varying to other words. And in this change is my invention spent, three themes in one which wondrous scope affords. Fair, kind, and true have often lived alone, which three till now, never kept seat in one." For some reason, my words seemed to have gotten to her. She stopped frowning at me and blinked two times. I let off a playful smirk, continuing to play in the fair maiden's hair.

"I think I just understood what you said," she murmurs, putting one hand over her head.

"Ah, did you Love?" I ask teasingly, putting my hands on my hips. "Shakespeare usually isn't that easy to decipher."

"Y-yeah..." She took several steps backwards before collapsing into the couch. And like the gentlemen that I am, I walk over to her to make sure she isn't hurt. "I think I need to be taken to a doctor, Genesis!" That's surprising, especially since she's smiling at me now. "You said I was fair, kind, and true. That much I got. Thank you. I really... Appreciate it." I sat down next to her, propping one leg over the other and cupping her chin with my hand. Her getting the message of what I was trying to say makes me proud. Proud that I have a literate companion.

"There may be many flowers in a man's life, but there is only one rose, Mireya."

"Why do you have to compare me to a flower? I hate them, remember Genesis?" she snaps. I can't help but smile. I point at the flowers she has decorating her room and her face flares up.

"Y-_you_ bought me those flowers!" I pat her on top of her head, which makes her flinch.

"Dear sweet Mireya," I start, opening my eyes, "just say you love them."

"No, I refuse to! I don't love the flowers, I love yo—" Before she can finish her sentence she covers her mouth with her hand and turned about three shades of red. I chuckle, tilting my head.

"Love, those who can look at each other and know how the other feels about them knows what true love really is."


	27. Rape, Kill, Pillage, and Burn

**A/N:** Stop what you're doing right now, and go vote on my poll! XD;; Like seriously, if you all would be so kind to vote on my poll, I'd like it very, very much. It's about Rox. XD;;

And. Before anyone asks, yes, Rox's fiance was raped and... Pretty much killed. This song is "All I Taste Is What's Her Name" by From Autumn to Ashes.

* * *

_I'm sick of your sad songs and sing alongs. I kind of like it when things are wrong._

_

* * *

_

**XXVII.) Rape, Kill, Pillage, and Burn**

Being a SOLDIER is about honor. Duty. And you are suppose to remember that sense of honor no matter what.

SOLDIER are the elite—to show weakness is to show how much you don't belong in the superior battalion. To be a SOLDIER means that you have to have a strong mentality and a great sense of self; one slip, and your mind will be pretty much shattered by all the responsibility of being a protector of Gaia. Rox, wearing a pristine black suit coat inhales, closing his Mako-infused eyes and tilting his head towards the sky. Today it's really cold, but nothing can match the coldness he seems to feel inside of his heart. Opening his sparkling eyes he sighs, looking down towards the ground. A sharp tinge of pain strikes him, but he keeps his mouth closed. First Class Genesis Rhapsodos is standing right behind him, after all. He doesn't want to look like a fool.

All that Rox is... All that he will be is determined solely on what he does in this superior army, and he knows that there will always be losses. He knows that he can't save everyone, and that it's _his_ responsibility to bring _his _body back to HQ alive. Friends are friends, but that is all they are. Simply people with a special word tacked on them. Friends won't help you with a promotion, and they won't help you rise the ranks. They're expendable; you can always gain new friends. To watch them die only to make more to fill the void of a dead friend... Rox whimpers, but only slightly. He flips his waist-length, long, blonde, spikey hair behind his shoulders, a confused look befalling his face. When something around him dies, Rox never dwells on it. It is unlike him to get sad. Instead he smiles... Laughs even... Remembering all the fun he had with that dead thing.

Now, his breath is caught in his throat, and his hands are getting sweaty.

Genesis, with his hands in his pockets, closes his eyes dramatically and takes a couple of steps towards Rox, stopping next to him. The bitter winds blow Genesis' brown locks out of his eyes, his crimson coat floating in the wind. The shorter of the two lifts a blonde brow. "He who has injured thee was either stronger or weaker than thee. If weaker, spare him; if stronger, spare theyself." Genesis stands up straight, staring at his gloved hands. Rox doesn't move, nor does he speak. He hears the words coming out of Genesis' mouth, but they go through one ear and out of the other. What is he supposed to say? What is he supposed to do?

"The person that sleeps here now?" Rox mumbles under his scarf. "They were one of my best friends."

"Were they now?" Genesis asks, folding his arms. "This certainly is a tragedy fit for a king, Roxas. You have my deepest apologizes. I am sure The Goddess will not fail in making sure everything is all right with your situation." Honestly, how can Rox actually believe _a word _that comes out of Genesis' mouth? He doesn't hate him, but he damn sure doesn't like him either. Rather, Rox has an unwavering sense of respect for the crimson man. Licking his lips, Rox balls up his fists, looking down at the ground.

"She was... My fiance, you know..."

His voice is reduced to a mere whisper, his smile cracking and threatening to turn into a frown. Still, the Third Class SOLDIER looks up at Genesis and forces the biggest grin the First Class fighter has ever seen. "She was... Beautiful, and funny, and smart. Wasn't a fighter, but that didn't matter, because she always joked that I'd be able to fight for her one day. She's... The reason I joined SOLDIER, I..." Rox finds his throat constricting on him and his eyes flutter back open. "I failed her... And... As much as I like to think she can forgive me..."

In the back of Rox's mind, he knows his future wife didn't just up and decide to die. No, he has every right to believe that her death was due to foul play. Even the scientists in HQ seemed a little shady when they went to answer his questions. The blue-eyed Third Class SOLDIER finds himself snarling a little bit, something out of character for him. Yet he can't stop. Steam is escaping from his head and he feels like he wants to explode. "You know..." he mumbles. "I'm not going to lie to you, Genesis. You are aware that I love Mireya, right?" It's frank and straightforward, in a harsh voice to top it. Genesis is actually taken aback by such a question.

The First Class combatant does what he always does when faced with an impossible task—turns to poetry. "Ah, action is eloquence," he says, lost in deep thought. "And thus I clothe my naked villainy, with old odd ends, stol'n forth of holy writ, and I seem a saint when most I play the devil... I have known for quite some time, Roxas."

So that's it?

No apology?

No... Nothing?

Just a... 'I know I'm doing wrong, but I don't care because I love that woman'?

Rox balls his fists up and tears start to sting in the corner of his eyes. One tear falls out of his right eye, and then another one falls down to the ground, and then another one.

Is being in SOLDIER really about honor? Or just taking what you can't have? Rox holds the rest of his tears in and gives Genesis a smile. Because he is his superior. Because no matter how much he wants to kick his ass to next Thursday, he can't because he's extremely weaker than the man in red. And that thought terrifies him. He turns back around, closes his eyes, and sighs.

He lost his fiance to SOLDIER rapists, and he'll lose Mireya to a guy that's three times better than him.

Life sucks.


	28. Inconceivable!

**A/N:** SorryguysI'msorryIspentsolongnotupdating. XD;;

I mean, I know how many of you all actually... Read this story and all. But this A/N is mostly going to be answering Anemos' questions. First off, hi, Anemos! Your review kinda sorta made my day, and I have so many of these themes half-written it should be a crime. Um, Our World is Grey is a couple of moments out of Poetic Tragedy, and I do not give up on any of my stories at all. XD; Yes, I plan to keep writing Poetic Tragedy. It has a plot that I'm going to use and everything.

As you prolly could tell, I do update quite a lot. XD That story that you saw I updated on the 24th? CCFA? Well, see, that's my baby. I don't have 61 chapters of it for nothing. Another reason why I tend to update that more than I do anything else, is because, let's face it, I'm known as a predominantly widespread romance writer in this fandom. And the reality is that I don't really like writing romance. XD;; I mean, I don't like to write it all the time.

Actually, I like to write fight scenes and all that dark stuff. Pretty much... I'm sure I told you guys this before. But it's okay. XD I like these stories I write in this fandom and stuff, and this is prolly me bitching. Excuse my bitching, everyone. But yes, I don't abandon my stories, and if I they aren't updated for a while, don't fret. XD; My love for FFVII (and Genesis!) is still strong. That being said!

The proceeding lines are from As Tall As Lions - "Circles"

* * *

_Breathe in as you spin in circles. So breathe me in my love, in circles._

* * *

**XXVIII.) Inconceivable!**

Let's face it. Genesis is well-versed in poetry, and knows almost everything there is to know about it.

His favorite poet is obviously Shakespeare, next to the author of LOVELESS. While he will love the book with his heart and soul, nothing can compare to the great thoughts of Shakespeare himself. Standing up straight in front of a chalkboard, he wipes some of his chestnut-colored hair out of his eyes. Mireya, of course, looks at him in a condescending manner, her hands folded on top of her desk and her body slumped over, kind of emitting an 'are-you-serious' tone from her body. The crimson-clad SOLIDER only chuckles under his breath; she came to him for assistance, and yet she's so stubborn to receive it...

On the edge of her desk sits a scathingly hot cup of coffee she had just gotten before Genesis decided to drop in at her Study Group session while no one else was there. Well, Mireya isn't really sure there's no one here in the building still now—the session ended about thirty minutes ago, but with the way these girls obsess and go crazy over LOVELESS, you never know what they could be up to. Maybe they're making a huge poster of it to hang in the main hall? Maybe they're in some room discussing LOVELESS, Act II when it comes out? The possibilities are endless! ...At any rate, Mireya didn't get the coffee for her. She got it for Genesis as a little consolation. A 'thank you', if you will.

But when she stares at the First Class SOLDIER, she starts to feel really, really shy. A blush creeps up on her cheeks and she lets out a small 'eep', clutching the cup of coffee and taking a sip from it. She's sure he won't mind. After all, this is _Genesis_ she was talking about. He's too busy writing notes from his favorite poem to actually pay attention to her gulping down his coffee. Wait a second—does he even know that it's his coffee? She should probably stop trying to drink it all now—

"Mireya dear." His voice is like the softest velvet, completely taking the blonde-haired Turk off guard and making her look towards him. It was like his voice was pulling her attention in, hooking her and then reeling her back to real life. When he sees her face explode in a rosy blush, he smirks. "You are doing an awfully poor job paying attention to me, yes?" She scans the words on the board and then looks at Genesis. She does this three more times before she lets out a shy laughter, scratching the back of her head.

"Mmm, sorry," she admits, bowing her head. Not knowing what else to do, she grabs the coffee and thrusts in towards him, almost as if it's a ritual sacrifice to a god. Genesis quirks a brow at her action, placing the chalk on the ledge of the board and then taking a few steps closer towards her. When she's not confused, she's angry. When she's not angry, she's confused. He suppresses the urge to pat her on top of her head like a lost puppy. To ensure her that everything is okay, and she doesn't have to spend her money buying him things like this.

"I got you this when you told me you were stopping by and—!" She opens her eyes, gasping at how close he's gotten to her. "Woah, Genesis, how did you get over here...?"

"Down."

"Huh...?"

He grabs her free hand, almost making her drop the coffee all together. "Put the coffee down, Mireya. Or do you want _detention_?" Honestly, she quirks a brow, her unsure grin curving into a slight frown. A detention? Is he trying to insult her, or is he trying to be funny? She has a good mind to chide him out for what he just said, but his grip tightens on her hand, making her drop the coffee on the ground beside her. It doesn't get on her, but now there's a big puddle of caffeine in the room the Study Group usually hosts their meetings.

Someone's going to be _pissed_.

"Genesis," she growls. "I paid good Gil for that."

"It is unnecessary, Love."

"It was from the heart," she pouts, standing up, and prodding his chest. "Honestly, you don't know when you've taken something too far, Gen! You used to be cute..." she trails, folding her arms and looking the other way. "But now you're just a big meanie for no reason, and I never get to see you like I used to, and I wonder why you decided to help me today..." Now she is just ranting for no reason. Genesis knows exactly how to fix her. There are times when Mireya ends up being broken, and only he can put her back together again.

"Mireya." He calls to her, commanding her to come to him, his voice stirring her soul. The low, husky growl becomes closer and closer as he runs his gloved hands through her hair. "Love is a smoke raised with the fumes of sighs, being purged, a fire sparking in lovers' eyes. Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears. What is it else? A madness most discreet—a choking gall and a preserving sweet... Sweet..." Her heart pounds as she opens her eyes, gazing at the SOLDIER. He'll forever be her Shakespeare Boy, huh?

As his lips covers hers, she melts against his chest, his tongue invading her mouth—probing, searching for her tongue. His arms pull her closer to him, pressing her soft body to his so that it molds perfectly with his own. The hunger of his kiss—demanding, wanting, needing, searching for her to return his appetite is what this moment is about. She smiles against his lips; he smells of apples, leather, and peaches. Her arms wrap around his neck as he takes this opportunity to lift her up so she could place her legs around his waist.

"What did you need help with again, Love?" he asks, grinning mercilessly. He knew damn well what he was doing. She stutters at first, but then she puts herself back together, still clinging to him. She doesn't want to fall, now.

"I—"

"Let me explain it, Mireya dear. Love sought is good, but given unsought, is better." She thinks about this for a moment, trying to tie it in with the quote of LOVELESS she was so utterly confused with. And the fact that the First Class SOLDIER is trailing butterfly kisses against her neck isn't helping her with trying to think straight, either. After thirty seconds of trying to grasp the concept, she eventually gives in to Genesis' antics, her mouth twitching into a smile.

She might not ever get this whole love thing.

But the amount Genesis holds for her? Inconceivable.


	29. Villainous

**A/N:** This one's sort of long. And it's been sitting in my poor computer for a while now. XD I sort of like this one, because all I write is good!Genesis. Where's the Genesis that we saw in-game? You know, evil!Genesis? So yes, here's Genesis taking another one of his 'one-winged' trips again. XD

Anyway, the proceeding lines are from Emarosa's "Her Advice Cost Us A Life".

* * *

_This is not with just raw emotion, from the hands of a man. Soon love turns to lust then back into a killer._

* * *

**XXIX.) Villainous**

Bright, sparkling circles brim with tears, and it isn't soon before those tears spill over and roll down rosy cheeks.

Lithe fingers crawl up a round face, covering up the ailing eyes—hiding the sudden shame that the blonde woman feels.

Her eyes are burning, and her tears are coming down faster than they were before. And yet, the First Class SOLDIER looks down at the Turk in disdain, scowling at her. As if she's done something wrong. Normally he'd be apologizing left and right; no matter what the reason, it's never okay to make a woman cry, and he knows this. He's been told this many times over by both Angeal and Sephiroth—and he recites the same doctrine to other SOLDIERs as well. And yet here his best friend is, sitting lethargically on the couch and weeping tears of absolute pain.

Mireya doesn't give him a glance, or even acknowledge the fact that he's standing in front of her. Staring at her as if she's some out of place experiment that needs to be put back on its appropriate shelf. The truth? The truth is that she's tired of him having his episodes. Instead of going to a respective Shinra doctor, he wants to act tough in front of her. And it is this toughness that has forced her to cry tears. They're not all her tears, no. That'd be selfish. She's crying for the tears Genesis refuses to weep as well. The Turk doesn't know if it's the Mako that makes him like this or not, but it's _something_, and Genesis needs to get to the bottom of it before she does something bad—

"I never want to see you again, Genesis Rhapsodos. And I mean it this time."

—like that.

Her plea doesn't register inside of his head for a while. Stuck inbetween a hallucination and a realization, Genesis tilts his head and wipes his hair out of his eyes. The Turk, confused at Genesis' lack of response, glances up from her hands and for the first time in the several years that she's known him, she's actually fearful. He isn't wearing his trademark smirk, nor is he even close to smiling. He isn't carrying his LOVELESS book, and his posture isn't the same. She's sat through his 'episodes' many times, but there's something daunting about the way he's looking at her now that just... She's surprised that damn wing hasn't popped up and out of nowhere now.

She puts her hands down, scowling at the man in front of her. She's just about had it with him. Mireya can guess exactly what's going to happen now. Genesis is going to get jealous. Not just jealous over her—jealous of numerous people. She's heard about how Sephiroth's stolen his title, how it's unfair that Second Class SOLDIERs are taking his missions... About how Mireya doesn't love him... It's all sickening. Complete and utterly sickening. With blank eyes, his frown curls at the end, showing a bit of interest in Mireya's words.

"You do not want to see me, Love?" he asks incredulously. Like he's hurt. Mireya stands up straight, dusting off her uniform. This is the last time she'll ever come ss Genesis in the middle of a workday. That much she's sure of. "Is there someone else you have in mind? Someone that I do not know about?" His voice is as intimidating as it is cold. Obviously, Mireya doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. "This is how it always is with you. I beg The Goddess permission to keep me alive a little while longer, if not for my friends and the people I love, and yet she makes them turn their backs on me." He dramatically spins on his heels, looking out of the window and then glancing back at Mireya—who suddenly has her bow and arrow drawn.

She points a loaded bow directly at his face, determined to calm him down.

The Turk knows that she stands _no _chance against the auburn-haired SOLDIER, but if he steps out of line, she has to at least try, right? And besides, Trick knows the way to get to the other Turks. They'll help her, if need be. In an instant his smirk returns but it's sinister—it makes Mireya's eyes widen, for a moment. "Ha," Genesis utters in monotone, his crimson coat swaying behind him. "The Goddess wastes her divine time enlightening those of pure heart and soul, and yet she makes me wait for her Gift... I'll get rid of all those standing in the way of my wondrous gift, even if it means plucking the wings from a bird that has yet learned to fly..."

"Genesis," Mireya says, gritting her teeth. "Don't you move...!"

"Not pleading with me to calm down?" he inquires, tilting his head in a amusement. "I think you have forgotten who I am, Love." She drops her guard, completely forgetting that she's in a room with a potentially _batshit _SOLDIER. His choice of words digs a hole in her brain. Forgetting who he is? She knows he is, of course! What does he mean by that...? The crimson hero takes a step closer to the Turk, studying her frame. He lets his eyes hover over her beautiful, muscular legs that are hidden behind the standard black suit. She doesn't have many curves, but she has just enough to entice him further. And, of course, it doesn't take long for him to mentally picture him undoing the buttons on her shirt, or, or...

His thoughts are instantly thwarted because he's hypnotized by the sway of her long, honey-blonde hair. The way her loose curls bounce when she walks... The way they sweep around in a floating arch when she turns...

"Nice try, Genesis," she mutters under her breath, touching the knob to the door. "Maybe you can have someone else sit and witness you freaking out and talking about 'The Goddess', but I'm not going to put up with this anymore." She pauses, holding on to the shreds of dignity she has left. "I'm not taking this. I qui—" Before she can finish her sentence, her body is sent smashing into the door and she lets out a scream, not quite sure what happened. But as she looks up and sees the face of her apparent shover, it all becomes clear. Her first instinct is to yell. Yell like she's never yelled before.

But then she realizes that Genesis actually put _his hands on her_.

He actually _hurt _her.

Mireya's body freezes in one spot, her eyes widening as he continues to take steps towards her. He grabs her wrists, slamming her into the eastern wall this time. As she looks into his face, she notices that this isn't the same Genesis she's known; he's a completely different person now, and he might just kill her today. "I think I deserve a kiss, Mireya dear..."

"I'll show you a kiss!" she retorts, going into full-on survival mode. She tries to ready her leg for some serious groin-kicking action, but he readjusts his grip around her wrists, grinning like a madman. He wraps his hand into her hair, making her flinch in pain. After the First Class SOLDIER has secured a good grip in her hair, he presses his body closer to hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. This is the part where Mireya tries hard to make Genesis find himself again, but her mouth is occupied at the moment, giving her no chance to say anything. Actually, she unconsciously responds to his strange show of affection, parting her lips and joining his tongue in its unique dancing.

And that's when he snaps.

With powerful force, he slams her head into the wall, which almost knocks the Turk unconscious for a while. She staggers back, falling next to the bow and arrow on the floor. But instead of taking them and pinning him to the wall like she's done so many times while he's been in this state of mind, she can't get her mind off what he's just done and she starts _bawling._ Crying like she's never done before. He snickers at her weakness, taking a few more slow steps towards her.

"You want this, don't you, Mireya?" It's a rhetorical question, but he stares at her, as if he's waiting for a response. "Have you gotten in through your pretty head that you belong to me now? Your entirety all belongs to me. But you must realize that I have no use for toys and mere trinkets that will rust and blow away like the finest dust in the wind. That is why I must get rid of you now, for my heart belongs with The Goddess." She licks her lips, feeling completely and utterly betrayed. Too winded to actually move, she watches as Genesis hand lights up a light red. Materia, no doubt.

She closes her eyes, readying herself for a world of pain, but the door shoots open.

"Roxas...?"

Both Genesis and Mireya's attention are pulled to the Third Class SOLDIER standing there, his eyes engulfed in rage. With his whip drawn, he swings it towards Genesis, trapping him in a fiery blaze. The room erupts in flames, and the First Class SOLDIER falls down to the ground. Not because of Rox's fire, but because something inside of his head finally clicks. As the fire disappears, Genesis' body glows an ominous black, his hair flashing from grey to brown before it finally turns back to normal. Mireya's eyes widen even more at the spectacle that has just taken place.

"Gen—! Gene—! Genesi—!"

Hysterical, Mireya gets up and tries to run towards the First Class SOLDIER, but Rox makes his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her. He's trembling and he closes his eyes. Now he's crying, too.

"Mireya! Oh Dear Gaia, are you okay?"

She pauses, looking back at Genesis again.

"I-I... Rox... I..."

"Shh," he coos to her, running his fingers through his hair. "Genesis told me he wasn't feeling right today. He made me check on you all. I just... I just can't believe he hurt you..." Now Mireya's convulsing, looking at the blood trickle from her mouth.

"He... He..."

"I know, Mireya. I know. He didn't mean it." The blonde SOLDIER pulls her even closer, trying really hard to keep himself from crying. "I'll make sure he gets the help he needs. Honestly, I can't... I won't let this happen again." He looks up, gazing out of the window. "I can't imagine how he'll feel when he realizes what he just did... I'll have to go report back to HQ..."

"No!" She shouts, pushing him away from her. Rox's jaw drops from the shock of it all. Weak Mireya may be, but she will _not _let someone do her work for her. "Rox, you will never tell anyone what just happened, do you hear me?" Rage. Rage on top of rage. He's never seen her so angry. She prods his chest with her index-finger. "I've been putting up with this for so long, and now you want to just budge in?"

Mireya has no idea.

No idea what Rox has been putting up with. By Gaia, he would never let something like this go on! He would never push her, shove her, demand anything from her because _he loves her_. Slamming her into the wall? Telling her that she's less than useless? That's not what love makes someone do. Dammit, Rox's SOLDIER status could be excommunicated, and she says that he has no idea what she's been putting up with? He extends his arms outwards, looking at the ground before turning on his heels.

"Fine. You stay with him, Turk," he growls. "Yes, you keep putting up with him. Keep messing around, and he _will _kill you." And with that, he storms out of the room, leaving behind a really confused Mireya.

She knits her fingers together and then glances at Genesis. "I... Guess I should do something with you, then," she murmurs. Using all of her strength, she drags him off the floor and onto the couch, fixing his body position into something more comfortable." Mireya sighs, blowing strands of her hair out of her face.

"I hold the world but as the world," Genesis mutters, opening his eyes and then reaching out towards something unseen... Something... Something Mireya can't quite point out. But the First Class SOLDIER apparently sees it. It's there, at least, in his eyes. "Gratiano; a stage where every man must play a part, and mine is a sad one." The blonde Turk's heart sinks as she immediately knows what he's talking about. She sits on the couch beside him, wrapping her arms around him without saying anything at all. "The world's a stage, Love. And all men and women merely players. They have exits and their entrances, and one man in his time plays many parts..."

"Genesis?" he voice is cool, calm. Collected. Comparable to milk. "I forgive you, it's okay." She snuggles closer to him, but he can't work up the nerve to actually look at her. Instead he gazes at the weaponry on the ground.

"I do desire we may be better strangers."

Instead of the instant grief that should be brought with such a sentence, Mireya smiles, closing her eyes. This is her choice, not his; she has chosen to stay with him, even through his darkest. She'll take whatever he can throw at her. "He is guided by hope that the gift will bring bliss. And the oath he swore to his friends."

A pause. A smile. A smirk. "Though no oath is shared between the lovers," he begins, tracing the lining of Mireya's jaw and wiping the dry blood away from her mouth, "in their hearts, they know they will meet again." Mireya blushes, but only slightly. She grabs Genesis' hands and he kisses her lightly on the lips, his light blue eyes shining with the want to be forgiven.

"Only strong people forgive, Mireya," he says. "I'll make this up to you, I promise." He kisses her hand and nods. It makes her feel... Makes her feel better. "A million apologies wouldn't be enough..."

Just having the old Genesis back is all of the repentance she needs.


	30. Cheater!

**A/N:** Sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long. XD; I hope this theme makes up for it?

The proceeding lines come from As Tall As Lions' "Love Love Love". Also. XD;; Even though the poll on my profile has nothing to do with this fandom, would you guys like to help me out and pick a fairy tale on it? Thank you~ I love you guys!

* * *

_After some time, it's something I find true. Love's not a grave, it won't decay on you._

* * *

**XXX.) Cheater!**

When that first mound of cold, unpacked snow hits the side of Genesis' face, he's frozen for a moment.

Mireya stays in position, her chest heaving up and down and her boots covered in snow. A smile creeps on her face before she actually takes the time to assess the situation. The First Class SOLDIER drops _everything._ His clipboard, his apple—everything. Honestly, he thought this was just going to be a normal day. His shift was over, he was going to hang out with a couple of his SOLDIER friends, and everything would be good in the world of the brunette SOLIDER. Except that isn't what's going on right now.

The Turk adjusts her footing on top of the fresh snow, smirking devilishly at the still-stunned Genesis. The only sound she's getting from him now is his jangling earring that stops moving when it sticks to Genesis' now wet face. The blonde Turk points an index-finger at him, laughing under her breath. "Ha, I told you I'd get you back, Genesis! This is your just desserts!" She props her hands on her waist, lifting up her head and locking gazes with him. "Tripping me while I was late to work! Who does that?" Mireya pauses, but only for dramatic effect. Genesis' eyes aren't livid or angry—they're like pools of calm, warm water. Kind of like how water looks before it gets hit by a storm.

Maybe he just hasn't realized that he got hit in the face with a packed snowball?

Maybe.

Mireya smacks her lips. She _so_ doesn't care if Genesis is mad or not.

But she does want him to say something, right? After five minutes of them staring at each other without any movement, Mireya's eyes soften and she touches both of her gloved hands, tilting her head and frowning. "Hey! Aren't you going to say something? Rox had to teach me how to make a snowball for the longest time, and I learned just to be able to hit you with one! I think I deserve some kind of reaction, don't you think?" Mireya smirks, which makes Genesis quirk a brow. Ah, there's that sense of superiority again. He likes that in her. Likes the fact that she still thinks she's in control. "Shakespeare Boy?"

It's time to break her.

He closes his eyes, wiping some of his chestnut-colored hair out of his face and cracking a slight smile, adjusting his red gloves. And, without so much as a warning or a glance, he takes one step forward and keeps his slow pace towards the Turk. This of course lets Mireya know that it's game time. "You're not going to trick me again, Genesis!" Mireya declares, throwing a hand up and grinning from ear to ear. She does one of her bird calls and sweeps her arm across the air, Trick perching herself on the mesh covering on top of her wrist. "Don't forget that I feed Trick my Materia!"

Even with that threat, Genesis keeps his steady pace. Walking smooth. Dangerously smooth. And calm. Just what is it that he's planning?

Grr, it makes her mad, not knowing what to expect next! "Dammit, why won't you talk to me, Shakespeare Boy?" Silence. More silence on top of silence driven by silence. She scowls. "That's it!" she exclaims. "Trick, show Genesis what I taught you a day ago!" Yes, yes! Everything is going according to plan! Nothing will stop her from getting the ultimate revenge now! Just seeing Genesis piled up with thousands of snowballs...! It will be a moment to remember! Trick flies off Mireya's arm and hovers over the calm and collected First Class SOLDIER, spitting snow balls left and right.

_There's no way a bird can miss its target, _Mireya chants in her head. G_enesis is as good as gone! Ha! Surves him right too for not taking me seriously! Doesn't he know that I'm a deadly Turk? Okay, so, I'm still a Junior Turk, but still. Muwhahaha! I'm taking pictures of this one!_

When she snaps out of her trance, her eyes widen at what she sees.

Genesis.

Still walking towards her.

Without a snowball splattered all over him in sight.

"_Whaaat!_" she exclaims, putting her arm down and watching Trick fly off to wherever it is she came from. "But... That's... That's cheating! You're cheating, Genesis!"

Step.

Step.

Step.

"Argh, don't come any closer!" Mireya shouts. She takes a step back, noticing how Genesis is just a couple of yards away from her. And he's smirking. And smirking. And he's still smirking! It makes Mireya's lower-eye twitch. A lot. With no more defenses, Mireya continues to back up until she stops all together, staring at Genesis and his Mako-infused eyes. He leans over her to obtain the appropriate eyecontact, putting his arms behind his back and smirking haughtily.

"Boo."

"Argh!"

Taking one more step backwards, Mireya ventures into the territory of a small lake. Except, the ice cracks right under her feet and she yelps for a split second. And then reality starts to set in. It's the middle of February. It's cold. And the water is going to be cold when she falls in. Genesis is taken aback by the actions taking place in front of him. He hadn't expected Mireya to be so... Idiotic. Didn't she know there was a lake behind her? The same lake that _always _surrounds Shinra HQ...? His eyes widen for a moment—a rather 'out of character' characteristic for him, and something tickles the inside of his stomach as Mireya sinks into the body of water.

"Very funny, Genesis!" Mireya sputters, her teeth chattering. She narrows her eyes at him and Genesis tries his hardest to contain himself, bending down so he can talk to the Turk on the same level.

"O spirit of love, how quick and fresh art though," he murmurs, tilting his head and holding in his laughter. "That, notwithstanding thy capacity. Receiveth as the sea, nought enters there, of what validity and pitch soever, but falls into abatement and low price even in a minute! So full of shapes is fancy, Love. That it alone is high-fantastical." He ends his speech with a smirk, offering a crimson-colored hand to the Turk.

She smirks back.

"Raaaaaaaaawrrrr!" she exclaims, grabbing Genesis' entire arm and dragging him into the water with her, much to his dismay. His eyes widen again, but not for the same reason. The water is cold, yes, but he's been trained to be able to endure such chilling climates. The two gaze at each other for a while before getting out of the frigid lake—the wind nipping at them and their wet clothes. Mireya's face turns pink and she leans into the First Class SOLDIER, a smile stretching across her face.

"Serves you right," she murmurs. "Shakespeare Boy."

"Excellent wretch," he replies, glancing at her. "Perdition catch my soul, but I do love thee. And when I love thee not, chaos is come again." He pauses, touching her cheek with his own frozen hand. She twitches—it's like electricity jolts through her from his touch. The Turk presses gently against his ear, grinning.

"Ah, we better go inside. It's cold!" she whines, shaking. Genesis slides his arm around her waist and overtakes her mouth with his own, showering her with sweet and seductive kisses. Gloved hands roam over the entirety of her body slowly, just to get a feel of each curve. They slip down from out of her hair and to her neck as he inhales her scent. If Mireya knew getting back at him would escalate into something like this... This is serious PDAing!

Her head tilts back and he licks and kisses the front of her neck, making her gasp. And while in the middle of that gasp, Genesis does something she never saw coming.

He trips her.

Again.

And she falls face first into the snow.

Before she can get a chance to grab his leg, Genesis takes off, leaving her with only the sound of his boots crunching the snow underneath them.

"Though last, not least in love, Mireya dear~"

Picking herself off the ground, she forms a quick snow ball, attempts to throw it at him, and misses. Horribly so. She sighs, her cheeks tinting pink again before she kicks at the snow.

"I'll get you for this, Genesis!"


	31. Disney

**A/N:** Long time no see, guys! XD;;

Hopefully you didn't miss me too much. I've got a lot of these things written. It's just that I have to type them up and such. XD;; I know it's been a while, but hopefully you guys aren't tired of this story. XD;; And tired of me not updating. ^^; Anywho! Enjoy. XD;;

The proceeding lines come from Angel and Airwaves' "True Love".

* * *

_She's scared... She's a star... Burning across the night time sky_

* * *

**XXXI.) Disney**

"Don't pick me up, Shakespeare Boy."

"Pick you up, Love? You sound as if I'm some inelegant shrew. Do you really think I would stoop so low as to use the common man's terrible pick up line? Have you stacked me so low to compare me to all of these young adolescent boys that couldn't dream of pleasuring you the way that I can? Mireya dear?" That... Wasn't meant to be taken as anything dirty, but Mireya's face lights up ten shades of red. She knits her fingers, trying to hide the furious blush on her face with anger. How dare he say something like that! Out loud! Around people who can hear them! Okay, well, they're currently in one of Genesis' limousines outside of a restaurant, but still! The Turk tries to find things to get angry at so he can't see how flustered she is.

It isn't working.

That line was absolutely dirty. He knew what he was doing when he said it. The blue-eyed woman sticks a stiletto-fitted foot out of the limo—a _glass_ stiletto! One that only exist in fairytales worshiped by little kids. Even she can't stop staring at the way the moonlight reflects off her heels, illuminating Genesis' Mako-infused eyes as he stands outside the car door. She blushes unconsciously. The crimson SOLDIER is always seemingly showering her with gifts. Gifts that she doesn't deserve... But glass stiletto heels? How can he even afford these things? Mireya stares at Genesis and he looks absolutely_ gorgeous_ standing in the light of the moon.

Expensive, pressed black pants with a crispy, drool-worthy white button up shirt with the buttons undone by the neck... And his hair, neatly combed over his eyes, retaining its infamous luster and gloss... Why does he persist on teasing her like this? Genesis shouldn't be allowed to be this sexy! Mireya shakes her head frantically, getting all of those weird thoughts out of her mind. Genesis isn't sexy. Genesis is nothing. He's an annoying little—"Kyaaah!"—wannabe chivalrous SOLDIER that likes to yank innocent little Turks out of limos. He puts his hands—his strong, pretty SOLDIER hands—around her waist, making her yelp. She swats at him, cursing under her breath. The only reason she doesn't want to get out of the car is because she doesn't want to scuff up the beautiful shoes Genesis gave her.

But he's being too stupid to notice, huh?

"Stop touching me, Genesis!" she implores, snarling. His hands roam around her stomach and her voice cracks again. Mireya's lower lip starts to quiver in confusion and anxiety; she doesn't know what game Genesis is trying to play here now. "This isn't right! Stopitstopitstopit Genesis!"

"If you don't get out," he coos against her ear, licking it slightly. The Turk shudders, just like he expected her to. The SOLDIER is so confident in his ability to seduce Mireya that he doesn't even contemplate on doing it anymore. He just acts. Mireya's been noticing that he's been getting bolder with his actions for a while now. She just hasn't done anything to stop it. And who could, considering the kind of person Genesis is... The Junior Turk manages to sit up a bit, gritting her teeth and giving Genesis a menacing glare.

"You wouldn't dare," she warns, balling up her fists.

"Pushing your luck, Mireya," he admonishes. "You're going to make me do this, you know."

"Every time I'm around you bad luck seems to follow me." She pauses, smirking. "You and your..." Mireya clears her throat and runs her fingers through her hair, trying to intimidate the First Class SOLDIER. She lays back down on the cushions of the limo and puts her hand in front of her dramatically, as if she's holding an apple. Genesis quirks a brow, truly enthused. "Mireya dear, would you really stack my pick up lines to everyone else's because they're not nearly as horrible as mine are?"

"Want to know how bad luck tastes?"

"Coming from you, it must be nasty."

"Love, I would make your taste buds_ reel._" He growls, wiping his soft, auburn hair out of his face. The SOLDIER doesn't hesitate. He runs his tongue up against her neck, tasting ever last bit of her skin. Okaaay. This isn't G-rated, dammit! Mireya's entire body flushes and she falls backwards, squeezing both of her hands together as hard as she can. Just to take her mind off Genesis and his infuriating smirk...

"Argh!" Mireya yells in a blushing mess. "Genesis! Seriously! This isn't funny!" And instead of getting a reply, he collapses on top of her small frame, smashing his lips down on hers and ravaging them. She tries to breathe, but every time she manages to get a portion of her mouth away from his, he continuously devours her. The door of the limo brushes against against his back as the wind starts to stir. "Gen—_muffuuaa_—ne—_hah!—_sis—_afuaaah!" _She breathes through her nose, clutching the buttons on his suit coat. "Let! Me! Have! Air!" she sputters on a gasp. Still, the crimson SOLDIER doesn't stop, rubbing his lips against hers, smothering her.

"How does my luck taste, Mireya dear?" he asks inbetween kisses.

"If you'd let me breathe...!"

"Please be patient, Love; this isn't my first time."

"Stop it! Stop it! Okay, you win, Shakespeare Boy! You do pick up lines the best!"

He chuckles, watching her cheeks light on fire. "Just call me milk—I'll do your body good."

Before she can reply to that comment, Genesis applies all of his body weight on the blonde Turk, forcing her legs into the limo. Her shiny, expensive, glossy stiletto shoe slips right off, laying right on the sidewalk. Good. Now it's sitting in front of the restaurant they were supposed to be eating at. Smooth.

"What I'm planning to do to you, Love, isn't at all G-rated," he rasps, putting his hand on her thigh and rummaging through the contours of her mouth. G-rated? This has Genesis-rated written all over it! How can it not be G-rated? She lets out a yelp of embarrassment, her body twitching underneath his skin.

"But what about dinner?" she gaps, letting out petite moans. The brunette simply smirks, noticing that Mireya's shoe is missing.

Heh.

He'll buy her a new one.

"You're the only fine wine that I want to taste, Mireya."


End file.
